SWAN, HALE Y CULLEN UNA MISMA FAMILIA
by Leah Isabella Cullen
Summary: Bella, Rosalie y Jasper son primos y van a entrar a la Universidad... pero qué pasará cuando se encuentren con los Cullen? aparte de que serán compañeros tambein serán vecinos! y solo hay una cosa segura: pondran a la escuela y pueblo de cabeza!
1. Presentandonos

CAPITULO 1: *PRESENTACIONES*

-ROSE!- era la tercera vez en 5 minutos que le gritábamos a mi querida prima para que bajara a desayunar porque se nos hacia tarde, la primera había sido Renne, después Charlie, y ahora yo, no podía creer que demorara tanto arreglándose…

-YA VOY!- esa siempre era su respuesta cuando según sus palabras "la presionábamos" por el tiempo que demoraba…

-No se porque todos la siguen apurando, si ya saben como es y mientras mas la llamen mas tardará- ni cuenta me di cuando Jasper se puso a mi lado al pie de las escaleras.

-Lo se Jaz, pero si dejamos de llamarla pensará que no importa que demore- le dije mientras me acercaba para darle un gran abrazo –por cierto, buenos días!-

-Buenos días Bells!- me respondió dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días niños, veo que ya están listos ustedes dos- nos dijo mi madre mientras aparecía por la cocina y nos daba un beso en la frente a ambos.

-Si tía ya estamos listos solo falta Rosalie- contesto Jasper

-Si ya lo escuche también yo le he hablado, pero vallan a desayunar mientras yo veo que tanto le falta a aquella señorita!- dijo esto mientras ya iba por media escalera.

-Vamos Jaz- agarre a mi primo de la mano y lo arrastre a la cocina, -Hola papá!- dije cuando íbamos entrando.

-Hola tío, buenos días- me secundo Jaz saludando a papá.

-Hola chicos! Cómo amanecieron?- nos pregunto mientras dejaba a un lado la sección de finanzas –empecemos a desayunar mientras que Renne ayuda a Rose.

Después de los saludos, los tres nos pusimos a degustar el rico desayuno que Gladys y mi mamá habían preparado, y así comiendo en un relajante silencio y esperando a que Rose se dignara a bajar… empecemos con las presentaciones:

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan tengo 17 faltan 4 meses para que cumpla 18 mi cabello y ojos son como los de mi papá de un color café achocolatado, me gusta mucho leer y escuchar música (de preferencia clásica) mis padres se llaman Renne y Charlie Swan mi papá es un reconocido y prestigioso abogado que se centra más en casos de grupos empresariales. Mamá es ama de casa porque dice que prefiere cuidar y consentir a su familia (aunque ella realmente solo supervisa los quehaceres).

Mis primos casi hermanos Rosalie Lilian y Jasper Withlock Hale, son gemelos idénticos, son rubios y de ojos azules, ambos parecen modelos tanto por el cuerpo como por la altura; ellos en realidad son ahijados de mis padres y debido a un accidente que causo la muerte de sus papás cuando tenían apenas 6 añitos, su custodia paso a manos de Charlie y desde ese entonces ellos han vivido y convivido con nosotros convirtiéndose prácticamente en mis hermanos.

Vivimos en un pueblito llamado Forks, Washington a unas horas de Seattle nos mudamos aquí hace 3 años para empezar el instituto en un lugar más tranquilo que la ciudad. Nuestra casa mas bien parece una mansión de solo dos pisos pero con suficientes habitaciones que casi parece hotel (realmente no lo entiendo porque no tenemos más familia en este continente) aquí vivimos nosotros cinco y dos señoras que ayudan a mi mamá con la limpieza Gladys y Doña Stephania. Cada uno tiene su propio auto aunque yo lo ocupo muy poco, casi siempre ando en el de mis primos; todo esto que tenemos ahorita es gracias al correcto y buen trabajo que Charlie realiza.

A mí no me gusta mucho ser el centro de atención pero con una prima como Rosalie ya estoy acostumbrada, reconozco que no soy fea pero al lado de Rose.. uff! Bueno en realidad al lado de Rosalie cualquiera se siente poca cosa. Por nuestra posición económica (porque aunque Rose y Jasper vivan con nosotros a ellos sus padres les dejaron una gran fortuna) muchas veces las personas se quieren acercar a nosotros por interés; aunque tenemos uno que otro amigo sincero en el pueblo..

Estamos apurados porque dentro de 15 días comenzaremos la Universidad; mis primos y yo iremos a Seattle a la UO (Universidad de Oriente) y nos vamos antes TODOS porque allá compraron mis padres una casa cerca de la escuela para vivir mientras haya clases y mientras mi papá este en su nuevo Bufet situado ahí mismo en Seattle. Mis papás solo van por 2 días a terminar el papeleo y regresan a Forks mientras que nosotros nos quedaremos para ir adaptándonos en la UO, comprando los útiles que necesitaremos y Rosalie un guardarropa nuevo (casi presiento que aunque no quiera también me comprará ropa nueva a mi!)

Ya divague mucho y creo que los estoy aburriendo.. pero para que se den cuenta casi han pasado 25 min desde que comencé a presentarnos y Rose aun no baja…

-Buenos días tío!- saludo alegremente a papá entrando a la cocina… (hablando de la reina de Roma..)

-Buenos días chicos!- dijo mientras nos daba un rápido abrazo grupal a Jaz y a mí y se sentaba a desayunar. –Apúrense a terminar el desayuno que tenemos prisa!

Pero bueno…. Jaz y yo nos miramos y acto seguido retiramos nuestros platos vacíos..

Rosie nunca cambiaría eso fue tan.. ELLA!


	2. Seguimos con las presentaciones

CAPITULO 2: *SEGUIMOS PRESENTANDONOS*

**Alice Pov**

-Edward podrías por favor quitar tu cara de amargado?- le pregunte a mi hermano como por 5° vez y eso que apenas era medio día.

-No quiero cambiarla Alice! Y si tanto te molesta, no me mires!- me contesto de mala manera como pocas veces lo hacía –además yo te dije que te fueras con Emmet en la Hummer y me dejaras ir solo, y tú no quisiste!- wow, realmente lo fastidié!

-Esta bien Edward, lo siento, si quieres me paso con Em, pero por favor ya no quiero que estés triste y enojado, vamos a empezar todo de nuevo y me gustaría que mi verdadero hermano regresara, lo extraño mucho..- le dije eso mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco frustrada por no poder hacer nada por él.

Edward ya no dijo mas nada solo se dedico a manejar en completo silencio, tal vez reflexionando sobre lo que le acababa de decir. Después de unos kilómetros más por fin volvió a hablar…

-Lo siento Alice no quise que hacerte sentir mal, pero todo esto me saca de quicio! No se porque se empeñan en hacer esto si saben que nada va a cambiar.. Aun así tu sabes que siempre estaré para ti a pesar de las estupideces que pueda cometer.- me sonrió de una manera un poco triste y regreso su vista a la carretera.

-Te quiero hermanito!- fue lo único que podía decir. Realmente me molestaba mucho no poder hacer nada para cambiar su situación pero yo tenía un presentimiento sobre este nuevo inicio y mi sexto sentido NUNCA falla.

Bueno nos queda mucho camino por delante y por lo visto no creo que Edward este interesado en una amena charla.. así que les contaré.

Yo soy Marie Alice Cullen tengo 17 años y muchos describen mi apariencia como un "duendecillo" tal vez por mis rasgos tan finos y mi nariz pequeña y respingada, me gusta vestir a la moda y creo que estoy un POQUITO obsesionada con las compras, mi cabello es negro y corto con todas sus puntas para lados diferentes.

En mi familia somos 5 personas, mis dos hermanos, mis padres y yo, en este momento vamos camino a un pueblito en el estado de Washington que se llama Forks, el hecho de que no había grandes centros comerciales me molestaba un poco, pero podría manejar eso con tal de ayudar a mi hermano; mis padres compraron una linda "casa" un poco alejada del pueblo para mayor privacidad, aun no la he visto pero confío plenamente en el gusto de mi madre.

Ella se llama Esme y es decoradora y restauradora de interiores, ella no tiene un trabajo fijo solo realiza proyectos para personas conocidas que solicitan sus servicios, más que nada para ella es como un distracción ya que gracias al buen sueldo de papá no tenemos necesidad de que mamá o alguno de nosotros trabaje; él es médico, uno realmente bueno y por ello las personas le pagan muy bien, sin mencionar el gran carisma, bondad y paciencia que posee. Ellos son realmente lindos y con el paso de los años su amor crece más y más.

Mis hermanos… Emmet es el mayor, hace como 3 meses cumplió los 19 y es realmente apuesto la mitad las chicas en el instituto babeaban por él, su cabello es rizado de color negro sus ojos son de un dorado muy parecido al de papá y a los míos, es alto casi llega a los 1.90m y tiene un MUY musculoso cuerpo, parece un oso!; mi otro hermano, Edward Anthony tiene los ojos de mamá y son muy lindos aunque han perdido un poco de brillo últimamente, él es un poco más bajo que Em y más delgado pero también es musculoso; la otra mitad de chicas en el instituto que no andaban atrás de Em estaban locas por Edward, su cabello es de un color cobrizo, y sus facciones son rectas y varoniles, el va a cumplir 18 dentro de unas semanas.

Los tres juntos vamos a iniciar la Universidad en unos días; vamos a la UO que esta a unas horas de Forks; en Seattle, a pesar de que yo tengo 17 Edward casi 18 y Emmet 19 vamos a cursar el 1° año, cuando era pequeña yo no me quería quedar en casa mientras mis hermanos iban a la escuela así que mamá y papá jugaban conmigo a la "escuelita" y aprendí muchas cosas, tanto que cuando entre a la escuela me adelantaron a la clase Edward porque ya tenía los conocimientos básicos; después de esto un día cuando Emmet iba a cumplir 11 años decidió que quería estar en la misma clase que sus hermanos por lo que planeo todo un show cuando faltaba poco para terminar el curso para que lo expulsaran… y dio resultado! A mis papás casi les da un infarto cuando vieron que perdería todo el año, pero al final valió la pena porque desde ese entonces ha estado en nuestras mismas clases.

Mi familia es muy unida, y hay un gran amor entre nosotros, siempre que uno tenía un problema ahí estábamos todos para apoyarlo y éste era uno de esos casos; espero en verdad que mi presentimiento no me falle, porque se muy bien que este cambio de casa nos beneficiará a TODOS!

-Al fin!- escuche que decía Edward de una manera desagradable. –Alice ya llegamos!- No lo podía creer era una "casa" realmente bella, mi mamá se había esforzado mucho.

-Es realmente genial! Ya viste los garajes?- le dije emocionada a Edward mientras veía como se bajaba del auto para abrir mi puerta como todo un caballero.

-Si Alice es muy bonita.- pude notar cierto entusiasmo en su voz, y eso me alegraba.

En eso se escucharon los otros dos autos que venían detrás de nosotros, mis padres y Emmet. Se estacionaron junto de nosotros y se bajaron para admirar el exterior de la casa, nuestro nuevo hogar.

En eso mi hermano Em salió corriendo a abrir la puerta y subió por las escaleras sin detenerse a ver nada más; yo sabía perfecto que iba a elegir habitación y no podía dejar que escogiera él antes que yo! Así que lo seguí dejando a mis papás y a Edward muertos de la risa!

Genial! Habíamos empezado muy bien nuestra nueva vida!


	3. El inicio

CAPITULO 3:

*EL INICIO*

**Bella Pov**

No lo podía creer, estaba sumamente nerviosa, ya teníamos mis primos y yo varios días en la casa de Seattle, ya habíamos comprado todo lo necesario para iniciar el curso en la UO, Rosalie y yo habíamos tenido ya nuestro primer altercado al segundo día de haber acomodado nuestras cosas en los cuartos que ocuparíamos mientras la familia estuviera en clases y en el trabajo…

*FLASHBACK*

-Bella por favor, no empecemos con la misma discusión de siempre- me dijo Rosalie mientras me miraba con ojos de furia. Estábamos en la nueva casa, eran las 9 de la mañana y apenas llevábamos un día aquí.

-Rosalie ya te dije que no necesito ropa nueva, además la ropa que tu haces que me compre es muy atrevida para mi gusto, y sabes que no me gusta llamar mucho la atención, aunque al final siempre te apoyo, a mi no me gusta hacerlo.- mi prima entrecerró sus ojos ante la acusación.

En eso salió Jasper de su habitación como sonámbulo todavía, - qué esta pasando? Apenas son las 9 am y ya están peleando?- nos pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Hermanito vuélvete a dormir y no te metas, que este es un asunto de chicas!- Rose realmente estaba haciendo un berrinche y yo sabía que iba a terminar cediendo, pero al menos tenía que hacer un intento de defenderme.

-Jazz, tu hermana me quiere comprar MAS ropa, y aparte de eso ya sabes lo que ella elige para mi! Eso a mi me incomoda.- dije con un tierno puchero para que mi primo me salvara de las garras de su hermana.

-Rose, ya sabes como es Bella no la puedes obligar a comprar algo que no le guste, solo porque a ti si te gusta!- le dijo Jaz con toda la calma del mundo para tratar de convencer a Rosalie.

-No Jazz, ustedes son mis hermanos y siempre estamos juntos, así que se deben hacer notar y respetar como yo, al menos Bella; los tres sabemos de que estoy hablando!- nos recriminó Rosalie.

Ella tenía razón, en el instituto en Forks cuando ya íbamos en el 2° curso ella salió con un chico que era nuevo, se llamaba Royce King y el muy cínico le rompió el corazón a Rose, Jaz y yo estábamos realmente molestos por lo que ese imbécil le había hecho a nuestra hermana porque la engaño con su "amiga" Lauren Mallory, Rose y yo éramos unas niñas ingenuas y Royce aprovechó esto para lastimar a Rose, Jaz le dio una golpiza a ese tipo, y gracias al cielo al terminar el curso se fue con su familia a Londres, desde entonces Rose es mucho más cuidadosa con respecto a los chavos y no solo con ella sino también conmigo pues ella dice que sigo siendo muy inocente, y tampoco permite que ninguna "zorra" se meta con su hermano; aunque para ella todas las chicas que andan atrás de Jasper son unas zorras!

-Rose apenas vamos a iniciar la Universidad y quiero que los tres nos mantengamos unidos como siempre ha sido, pero date cuenta que tu actitud a veces se sale de control, a eso súmale "nuestro" dinero- le dije tranquilamente- es por eso que no tenemos muchos amigos que digamos.

-Bells de verdad no creo que quieras tener amigos que solo te buscan por interés o si?- me dijo ella de modo audaz- mira vamos a comprar ropa te prometo que las que no te agraden no las llevaremos, solo prométeme que te las probarás antes- me dijo con un tierno puchero.

-De acuerdo- suspire derrotada. –Jazz ve a dormir debes estar muy cansado por manejar varias horas y bajar todas las cosas del auto. Te traeremos el almuerzo!- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo empujaba lentamente a su cuarto otra vez.

-Si hermanito descansa otro rato, cualquier cosa marcamos al teléfono de la casa- le dijo Rose despidiéndose con un beso en la frente- te traeré algunas camisas para que tengas que ponerte la primer semana de clases!

Jasper realmente tenía sueño porque solo bostezó y nos hizo señas como de "si, si como sea" y se metió a dormir.

-Metete a bañar y te espero en la cocina en 10 minutos Belly-Bells- el humor de Roe había vuelto y con eso mi tortura de una mañana de compras comenzaba…

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Según Rosalie no iba a comprar nada con lo que no me sintiera cómoda, aja! Si como no! Por eso ahora estaba más nerviosa de lo normal. Ella me había puesto unos pantalones sumamente ajustados de color negro, con una linda blusa de tirantes morada con pedrería en negro, arreglo mi cabello con risos desde la mitad de mi pelo por lo cual se encogió un poco y me llegaba abajito del hombro, llevaba unos tacones altísimos de color negro y mis accesorios eran de ambos colores y mi chaqueta maga tres cuartos negra también. Llevaba más de 5 minutos frente al espejo.

-Hija te ves preciosa, pero ya deja de mirarte tanto que te vas a desgastar- me dijo burlonamente mi madre desde el marco de la puerta- ya esta el desayuno apresúrate que no quieren llegar tarde el primer día verdad?- me guiño un ojo y camino por el pasillo.- Por cierto tu papá ya se fue me dijo que les deseara suerte a los tres!- mencionó antes de meterse por la puerta de su habitación.

-Wow Bells! Vas a alguna fiesta o algo asi?- me dijo Jasper que había aparecido ocupando el lugar donde antes estuvo mi madre.

-No te burles Jasper Hale, traté de detener a tu hermana pero ella me obligó!- le dije arrugando mi ceño levemente- ella me dijo…

-Es el PRIMER día de clases y tenemos que impresionar!- acompletó mi frase la misma Rosalie guindándose del cuello de su hermano para saludarlo.

Ellos realmente parecían modelos! Rose llevaba unas medias negras hasta media pantorrilla debajo de un mini vestido algo flojo en color crema pero que marcaba su busto de una manera impresionante, sus tacones en el mismo tono crema y una bolsa negra; su pelo rubio caía lacio hasta mas de la mitad de su espalda y sus accesorios en negro, lucia realmente hermosa! Aunque ella siempre lucia así; Jasper por el contrario llevaba un pantalón de vestir color negro como sus zapatos y llevaba un suéter en un tono azul sobre una camisa de un tono un poco mas oscuro pero igualmente azul, ambos remangados hasta los codos, mi primo dejaría a varias chicas en shock! Esta de más mencionar que Rosalie también había escogido su ropa.

-Si hermanita como tú digas- le dijo Jasper siguiéndole el juego para no empezar una discusión.

-No se les olvide que hoy nos vamos en mi auto!- mis ojos se agrandaron a mas no poder.

-Rose! Tu auto es rojo!- estaba muy nerviosa definitivamente Rosalie quería llamar la atención.

-Y eso que Belly-Bells? Yo quiero que todos en la UO conozcan a mi bebé!- mire a Jasper para que me ayudará, suficiente tenía con que los tres nos hubiéramos vestido como para ir a un desfile de modas. No podría soportar llegar en el BMW de mi prima.

-Rose, yo creo que sería mejor si también llevamos mi Camaro, Bella ya esta muy nerviosa y le va a dar un ataque de pánico si llega en tu convertible rojo.- Jaz salvando mi vida! O al menos alzándome un poco del hoyo donde me había sumido.

-Ay Bella me vas a decir que el auto de Jasper no es ostentoso? Y el tuyo mismo?- me pregunto Rose alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Rose, mi auto no esta aquí en Seattle por lo mismo, y al menos el auto de Jaz tiene un color menos… llamativo- le conteste rogando porque por favor aceptara la propuesta de Jaz.

-Mmm… esta bien solo porque es el primer día y porque de todas formas ya te pusiste la ropa que te di!- me guiño un ojo y se encamino al comedor para desayunar.

-Entonces tu vas a irte conmigo?- pregunto Jaz divertido, sabía que a el también le emocionaba mostrar su bebé aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Sí! Prefiero llegar en tu auto que en el de Rose aunque sinceramente no se si haya alguna diferencia!- le conteste de forma abatida – de todas formas creo que va a ser peor, porque van a llegar dos autos de súper lujo juntos al estacionamiento y nos vamos a bajar juntos también, así que creo que solo empeoré la situación. –musite reflexivamente.

-No seas tan dramática Bells ya verás que todo saldrá bien el primer día de clases…

No se por qué, pero comenzaba a dudar un poco de la confianza que Jasper tenía.

-Apresúrense que no quiero llegar tarde! –Nos gritó Rose desde el comedor de seguro ya había terminado y ya estaba casi con un pie en su convertible rojo…

**Edward Pov**

Estaba recostado sobre mi cama en el departamento que mis padres habían comprado para mis hermanos y yo, quedaba a unas cuadras de la UO y ya faltaban pocos minutos para que nos fuéramos al primer día de clases; me quede mirando el techo de mi habitación, era un departamento suficientemente grande para nosotros tres, cada uno tenía su propio cuarto y había una pequeña sala y una cocina comedor. Como dije, suficiente para los hermanos Cullen.

Estaba jugando con las llaves de mi volvo, amaba ese coche; el volvo, mi familia y hasta hace dos años y medio mi piano eran las únicas cosas que en verdad amo en esta vida. Ya estaba arreglado para ir a la escuela, llevaba una playera lisa de color gris y encima de ésta una camisa formal azul marino remangada hasta mis codos, unos jeans obscuros y zapatos negros; mi pelo cobrizo, como siempre no tenía arreglo así que iba despeinado y claro mis lentes de sol que no me podían faltar aunque quizás no haga mucho sol aquí en Seattle. Mi hermana me había dejado arreglada la ropa porque según ella debíamos causar buena impresión por ser el primer día; por lo tanto prácticamente nos vistió a mí y a Emmett.

Sinceramente estaba un poco nervioso porque a pesar de que por fuera demuestre ser un chico frío y quizás sin sentimientos, por dentro aun seguía siendo el Edward que toda mi familia extrañaba; yo sabía que ellos sufrían por mi pero aun no estaba listo para volver a ser el mismo y quizás pase MUCHO tiempo para que algo cambie.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto recordé…

*FLASHBACK*

Era el tercer día desde que llegamos a Forks, estaba en el que ahora era mi cuarto, esta situación me molestaba pero a la vez me alegraba; desde que hace dos años y medio había decidido cambiar mi actitud y mi familia estaba muy preocupada y al pendiente de mí, yo era un chico caballeroso y hasta se podría decir que anticuado, trataba a las chicas con sumo respeto y creía ciegamente en el amor, a veces realmente sonaba cursi; pero todo esto se rompió, cuando conocí a Tanya, de solo recordarla me daba rabia; a partir de eso decidí que era momento de cambiar, de dejar de ser el chico dulce y tierno para ser el chico lindo que conquistaba y jugaba con todas las chicas que el se proponía; en el fondo yo sabía que estaba mal mi manera de ser y actuar pero ya no había marcha atrás, nunca más caería en las manos de una chica ahora era yo el que las tenia a todas a su disposición, ese era el Edward Cullen actual.

-Hermanito ya estas listo?- pregunto Alice asomando su cabeza por la puerta de mi cuarto- ya esta todo en la Hummer, puedo ir contigo o prefieres que me valla con Emm?-me dijo mi hermanita casi en un susurro.

-Esta bien Alice puedes irte conmigo! – al instante que le conteste su cara se iluminó, -pero realmente no se porque no llegamos al departamento directamente y venimos hasta acá.

-Edward, ninguno de nosotros había venido a la que ahora es nuestro hogar y debíamos acomodarnos aquí primero, recuerda que aunque estemos en Seattle de lunes a viernes debemos venir aquí los fines de semana a pasarlos con mamá y papá.- me dijo ella como si estuviera explicándoselo a un niño pequeño.

-Si Alice eso lo se, pero me da mucha flojera volver a viajar aunque sean menos horas, apenas hemos "descansado" tres días- le dije yo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta donde ella estaba.

-Como sea, ya estas listo? Solo faltas tu!- dijo ella, se notaba lo emocionada que estaba seguro ya quería llegar para salir a comprar con cualquier pretexto puesto que no ha salido de Forks y por ello las únicas compras que ha hecho son por internet.

-Si hermanita ya estoy listo, vámonos- le di un beso en la frente y la abrace por los hombros para bajar juntos las escaleras.

A ella le brillaban sus ojitos dorados, sabía que le encantaba que me comportara así con ella, esta era una parte del antiguo Edward. Después de una demostración de cariño como esta ella siempre me decía lo mismo…

-Te extraño Edward!

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Salí de mis recuerdos cuando Emmett entró en mi cuarto todo agitado y con cara de espanto, espere a que se recuperara para que me explicara que rayos le pasaba.

-Edward tienes que ayudarme!- dijo con la respiración todavía agitada – Alice va a matarme!

-Respira Emm y dime exactamente qué pasó?- de pronto el se quitó la mano que sostenía contra su pecho y mis ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa y el terror. –Alice definitivamente te va a matar!

-En lugar de decir lo que ya se, mejor ayúdame! Antes de que me vea ella aún se esta arreglando en su cuarto pero cuando salga y me vea… moriré- realmente estaba pálido del miedo.

-No se que quieres que haga, obviamente se va a dar cuenta, si quieres voy a intentar hablar con ella para que no te asesine…- en eso la puerta de mi recamara se volvió a abrir y entro una Alice muy enojada.

-EMMETT CULLEN!, no seas cobarde y dame la cara!, qué fue lo que hiciste en la cocina?- este era el fin… al menos para Emm.

-Hermanita… Alice… de verdad no fue mi intención ya sabes como soy yo… y fue… fue… fue un accidente perdón!- en eso mi hermano se quito la mano que nuevamente tenía en el pecho tratando de ocultar la gran mancha de chocolate que había en su playera blanca.

-Alice? Reacciona- le dije yo al ver que se había quedado petrificada en su lugar al ver el gran "accidente" de Emmett. –no seas exagerada hermanita! Solo ve y búscale otra playera para que se pueda cambiar y lleguemos temprano al campus, mira que solo fue su camisa y no TODA su ropa. -después de que le dije eso, parpadeo un par de veces y me miro.. –esa mirada me da miedo… qué hice ahora?

-TÚ! -Dijo apuntándome con su delgadito dedo- ve a encender el auto y agarra mi bolso que se quedo en el sofá… -iba saliendo de mi recamara antes de que se enfadara más cuando me llamó..- y hoy me voy contigo…- iba a replicar pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo me amenazo- eso te pasa por burlón, me voy CONTIGO y fin de la discusión!

Resignado me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, se suponía que legaría solo a la escuela! Pero ahora.. Gracias a Emmett llegaría con Alice, una chica realmente linda y que para colmo era mi hermana eso me dejaba en desventaja el primer día de escuela, ya que después tendría que notificar a todos que la pequeña duende era solo mi hermanita pequeña.

Esperé dentro del auto, y en menos de 5 minutos vi que ya venían Emmett y Alice saliendo del edificio. Mi hermano parecía un niño pequeño regañado y mi hermana trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

Al final Emm llevaba una playera gris, con un diseño que apenas se notaba de color negro, un saco informal encima de la playera, jeans un poco desgastados y tenis negros, ese era su estilo, y si que le funcionaba porque siempre atraía a muchas chicas sobre de él; Alice como siempre parecía que iba a un desfile de modas en lugar de a la escuela pero así era ella; llevaba un pequeño vestido verde lo realmente corto como para que inteligentemente se pusiera unas mayas negras debajo, su bolso que ya descansaba en el asiento del copiloto de mi volvo combinaba con sus ultra mega altos zapatos de tacón que también eran negros.

Una vez Alice estuvo en el auto y mi hermano arranco su Hummer, yo nos puse en movimiento; la escuela nos quedaba como a 15 minutos del departamento, eran pocas cuadras para ir en coche pero eran muchas para ir a pie, así que optamos por la primera opción.

-Alice! Cálmate por favor parece que vas a salir disparada por el techo del auto y te recuerdo que no es convertible eeh!- ella literalmente iba saltando en su asiento.

-Edward es que estoy tan emocionada.. Se que este día va a ser inolvidable- me contesto cuando íbamos entrando al estacionamiento de la Universidad.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando los vi…


	4. Con el pie izquierdo

CAPITULO 4:

*CON EL PIE IZQUIERDO*

**Bella Pov**

-Oh Dios mío! Por qué tenía que abrir mi bocota?- estaba ATERRADA, mis manos me sudaban y mi labio casi se rompía de lo fuerte que lo mordía.

-Cálmate Bella! Te vas a lastimar el labio!- me trataba de tranquilizar Jasper que venía a mi lado al volante, -solo son alumnos como nosotros, no tienes porque ponerte tan nerviosa; además traemos el capo arriba porque tu así quisiste por lo tanto el coche no se ve tan llamativo.

-Jazz vamos entrando al estacionamiento, atrás de Rose! Y para colmo ella va en su resplandeciente convertible rojo!- mi voz temblaba por los nervios. –mira! Aun no nos adentramos bien para buscar un lugar y TODOS nos están viendo.

Se que estaba siendo dramática, pero de verdad sentía muchos nervios por ser el primer día de clases, estaría acompañada por alguno de mis primos o ambos todo el día (eso esperaba) pero aun así me sentía como intimidada.

En algunas ocasiones asistíamos con mi padre a eventos de "la alta sociedad" y también había muchas personas y a veces reporteros que nos miraban y fotografiaban, por eso estaba tan nerviosa! Qué tal si alguien había visto algunas de esas fotos y nos reconoce? Ya dejamos bien claro que nuestra familia tiene altos recursos por los autos en los que llegamos, y si nos reconocieran... todo sería peor.

Había dos opciones: nos evitaban desde el primer momento o intentarían acercarse por puro interés. A veces quisiera que el trabajo de mi padre fuera un poco más modesto.

-Rose ya encontró un lugar, vamos a estacionarnos junto a ella, y yo me bajo para abrirles la puerta y así caminamos juntos para que no te sientas tan nerviosa, esta bien?- Jaz siempre se preocupaba por nosotras pero más por mi, pues sabía que Rose se podía defender sola.

-Esta bien Jaz, de todas maneras tenemos que bajarnos y entrar al edificio.- suspire y trate de calmar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

Cuando llegamos al lado del auto de Rose, Jasper se acomodo debidamente, me dio un beso en la frente para infundirme valor y bajo del auto, yo tenía mi vista en mis manos desde que entramos al estacionamiento, si levantaba la cara y veía a todos observándome yo creo que me desmayaría.

Cuidadosamente escuche como se abría y cerraba la puerta del BMW de Rose, y unos segundos después la puerta del copiloto fue abierta para mí. Mire la mano que mi primo me ofrecía y con nerviosismo la tome y salí del auto.

-Tranquila Bells, todo va a salir bien! Y ya no estés de dramática- mire a Rose con ojos envenenados –no me mires así señorita, y más vale que levantes tu cara y empecemos a caminar, que aquí parados solo estamos haciendo lo que menos te gusta, llamar la atención.

Con esas palabras, levante mi cara y grave error… varios o más bien muchos alumnos nos miraban, trate de no mirarlos a la cara y observe a mí alrededor, había varios coches del año por todo el estacionamiento pero ninguno como los de nosotros. Es por eso que todos nos miraban, sin mencionar que ningún otro alumno venia tan arreglado como nosotros tres.

-Ten Bella ponte mis lentes, quizás así te sientas un poco menos incomoda. –me dijo Rosalie mientras sacaba de su bolsa sus lentes de sol.

-Gracias Rose- los tome y me los puse, al menos así cubría un poco mi rostro, -caminemos, ya estoy más tranquila, además a partir de aquí tienen a su lado a Isabella Swan la prima de Rosalie Witlock Hale.

Rose me guiño un ojo y sonrió ampliamente mientras que Jaz me tomaba de la mano para guiarnos hacia dentro de la escuela.

En la escuela y en algunos eventos importantes de los que asistíamos con mis padres mi actitud era MUY parecida a la de Rose, a ella le tomo varios meses lograr que actuara con más confianza y seguridad como las que ella poseía, así que puse mi "fachada" ante los chicos, y para las chicas con las que siempre teníamos problemas, pero pues qué querían que hiciéramos? Ellas no se daban el tiempo de conocernos y solo por sus prejuicios no nos toleraban. Bah! Ellas no interesan! siempre habrá personas a las que nunca les vas a agradar.

Caminamos hacia el edificio para que nos dieran las instrucciones a seguir, iba de la mano de Jasper y del otro lado Rose caminaba elegantemente y con una seguridad única de ella, yo trataba de seguirle el paso y llevaba mi cabeza en alto; ignoraba a todos los curiosos que nos miraban pero obviamente me di cuenta que muchos chicos veían con la boca abierta a Rosalie, y muchas chicas veían a Jasper y casi se les salían los ojos, también note que varios chicos me miraban a mí y esos "curiosos" era los que mas evitaba.

Entramos al edificio y había un mundo de alumnos, si afuera había muchos alumnos por el estacionamiento y las aéreas verdes, aquí en la entrada había la misma cantidad que halla afuera. Y con Jaz, Rose y yo todos se voltearon a vernos, enseguida me ruborice y apreté la mano de mi primo pero no baje la vista, como si nada estuviera pasando, nos acercamos a la mesa donde había algunos prefectos con las listas de estudiantes a firmar de que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela.

Firmamos los tres, sin tener que hacer fila pues casi todos estaban en shock al vernos, los prefectos nos miraban evaluándonos y después de firmar nos entregaron unos panfletos que teníamos que llenar para entregarlos al terminar el día. Nos dijeron que podíamos recorrer el edificio y que en una hora mientras todos se registraban habría una junta en el auditorio para los de nuevo ingreso.

Salimos nuevamente al aire libre y oímos como los murmullos se volvían a escuchar

-Wow! Vieron eso? ellos realmente quedaron impresionados – Rose estaba súper orgullosa.

-Ya hermanita tranquila, ahora falta ver si la impresión que tanto querías dar fue buena o mala!- Jaz tenía razón, ahora faltaba ver cual de las dos opciones decidían nuestros ahora compañeros.

-Podríamos avanzar a un lugar donde podamos sentarnos sin que me sienta acosada por favor?- les dije yo, estaba tranquila, un poco avergonzada pero tranquila y con la frente en alto.

-Bella tiene razón busquemos un lugar un poco alejado de las miradas para poder llenar estos panfletos antes de que empiece la junta- me dio la razón Jasper, y ahora tomo la mano de Rose para que camináramos juntos.

-Pero…- Rose ya quería replicar

-Pero nada Rose! Vamos a tomar aire y en una hora puedes hacer tu entrada "triunfal" en el auditorio- la corte antes de que nos dijera uno de sus laaaargos pretextos…

**Edward Pov**

-Ya viste eso Alice?- le pregunte a mi hermanita que había dejado de dar botes –desde que entramos en el estacionamiento había visto autos lujosos, pero ninguno como el mío o la Hummer de Emmett excepto por esos dos de ahí- le señale el BMWN rojo y el Camaro que tenía el capo arriba.

-Si! Son muy bonitos y me imagino que los dueños deben tener mucho dinero, espero que no vayamos a tener problemas- ella dijo eso con un tono de advertencia y sus ojos puestos fijamente en mí.

En ocasiones cuando salíamos a un club o en el instituto, hemos tenido problemas por nuestro nivel económico, ya que siempre nos encontramos con chavos que por sus prejuicios nos envidian y tratan de mejorarnos constantemente, y claro mi actitud arrogante y el GRAN cuerpo de Emm no nos ayudan mucho que digamos. Mi hermana siempre se enoja con nosotros por eso.

-Que me estas tratando de decir Alice?- Le pregunte con una sonrisa picara, yo sabía de que hablaba pero me gustaba hacerla enojar.

-No quiero que causen problemas tu y Emmett, si lo hacen le diré a papá y les quitarán los autos!- me amenazo pegándome con su dedito en el brazo.

-Jajaja Alice, no causaremos problemas… siempre y cuando no nos provoquen, además aun no conocemos a los dueños, que tal y son chicas?- le guiñe un ojo, me estacione a unas cuantas hileras atrás de aquellos autos.

Emmett se estacionó a mi lado y se bajo para abrir la puerta del copiloto a Alice. Escuche como ella le daba la misma advertencia que a mí. Me puse mis lentes y baje del auto para reunirme con mis hermanos que me esperaban unos pasos más allá.

-Bueno chicos, a partir de aquí cada quien por su camino- ya quería empezar a deslumbrar a todas las chicas que desde que nos vieron entrar en el estacionamiento se nos quedaban viendo.

-Ah no! Nadie se separa aun, primero vamos a recibir instrucciones y entonces después se van a donde quieran- mi hermana parecía nuestra mamá.

-Pero Alice mira todas esas chicas que nos están mirando…- Emmett empezó a replicar como niño chiquito.

-Ya les dije que primero vamos a registrarnos y luego se van, caminemos par de presumidos arrogantes- ella empezó a avanzar tomándonos de las mano a mi hermano y a mí.

-Esta bien Alice! Pero suéltanos!- deje su mano y avance para quedar a su altura y Emmett me siguió.

-Hola chicas!- Emmett iba saludando a las chicas que estaban a nuestro paso, y dejaba a muchas aturdidas y alguna que otra le correspondía el coqueteo, yo solo me reía y observaba, mi hermana solo reviraba los ojos y caminaba directo a la entrada del edificio.

Cuando llegamos había mucho alumnos amontonados alrededor de una mesa donde estaban algunos prefectos y maestros, las chicas al vernos empezaron a susurrar entre sí y nos echaban miraditas coquetas que Emmett y yo respondíamos, mientras que Alice también dejaba babeando a uno que otro idiota y avanzaba para poder firmar en las listas.

-Buenos días somos los hermanos Cullen, dónde tenemos que firmar?- pregunto Alice educadamente cuando llego al frente de la mesa.

-Buenos días señorita Cullen, firmen aquí y tomen estos panfletos que deberán llenar para el final del día- le dijo una prefecta a mi hermana mientras nos entregaba los papeles a cada uno, -dentro de 45 minutos habrá una reunión en el auditorio para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso como ustedes, por lo mientras pueden recorrer el campus.

-Muchas gracias- conteste educadamente dejando el bolígrafo en la mesa y abriéndonos paso para retirarnos.

Íbamos otra vez hacia afuera cuando un grupo de chicas nos abordó.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Kate y ellas son mis amigas Irina y Carmen, son de nuevo ingreso?- nos pregunto una chica rubia, alta de ojos azules, con muy buen cuerpo, su amiga Irina era también rubia pero de ojos marrones y Carmen era de pelo negro y muy largo un poco mas bajita que las otras dos. Vestían unas minifalditas y unas blusas sumamente pegadas, eran muy bonitas y seguramente serían muy populares dentro de poco.

-Hola, mi nombre es Emmett y el es mi hermano Edward…- empezó a presentarnos Emm.

-Y yo soy Alice, mucho gusto pero si nos disculpan tenemos un poco de prisa nos vemos luego!- Alice como siempre nos arruinó todo, no me dejo ni hablar porque ya nos llevaba arrastrando hacia un pasillo por el que casi nadie pasaba.

-Pero cuál es tu problema Alice?- le pregunte molesto –ni siquiera me dejaste hablar y las dejaste ahí paradas, eso no fue amable- realmente me estaba enfadando con Alice.

-No me interesa si fui o no amable, esas chicas nos vieron cuando nos bajamos de los autos y lo mas seguro es que se acercaran a ustedes por ello! pero bueno... esa es la historia de siempre. Se meten con puras zorras porque a leguas se ve que eso son aquellas… señoritas unas zorras, después, todos los demás tenemos que pagar por las estupideces que ustedes hacen.- Alice dijo todo su sermón de un solo respiro, y aunque lo oculte muy bien sus palabras me dolieron un poco.

-Alice! No seas una niña berrinchuda y deja de comportarte así por favor- Emmett estaba serio y le hablo de esa forma a Alice.

-Mira saben que… yo siempre me preocupo por ustedes y ustedes nunca me hacen caso, acabamos de llegar a la Universidad y tenía la esperanza de que maduraran un poquito pero ya veo que no es así- ella tenía razón siempre nos cuidaba y nosotros siempre la metíamos en problemas- hagan lo que quieran ya se pueden regresar con sus amiguitas de las minifaldas de mal gusto, yo me voy a dar una vuelta, los veo en el auditorio… digo si quieren!- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-puff! Creo que empezamos mal con la enana- dijo Emmett.

-Tu crees?- dije irónicamente, mi hermano a veces era muy… lento. –debemos disculparnos, ella tiene razón y además es nuestra hermana pequeña aunque valla en el mismo año.

-Tienes razón además cuando entramos muchos babosos se le quedaban viendo!- ahí estaba el Emmett celoso con su hermanita, pero claro que ninguno de los dos íbamos a dejar que se le acercaran a nuestra enana.

-Vamos, quizás todavía no la perdamos de vista- le dije a Emmett poniéndome en camino por donde se había ido Alice.

Caminamos por varios pasillos y la pequeña duende no aparecía, varias chicas se nos acercaron durante el trayecto y nos quitaban tiempo para buscar a nuestra hermana. Nosotros nos presentábamos y coqueteábamos un poco con ellas y seguíamos buscando. Cuando pasamos al lado de unos chicos que estaban chismorreando como niñas alcanzamos a escuchar que comentaban algo sobre unas chicas de nuevo ingreso que estaban muy… buenas y cosas por el estilo.

Otro grupito por el que pasamos se nos quedaron viendo de una manera retadora, por todo el revuelo que causamos en las chicas cuando llegamos, pero mi hermano y yo ya estábamos acostumbrados así que no nos intimidaban y les regresamos la mirada aceptando el reto implícito.

-Edward, ahí iba la enana parece que se metió al sanitario.- me dijo Emmett pegándome un codazo para que le pusiera atención.

-Pues vamos para allá, mira que ya nos demoramos mucho buscándola ya casi tenemos que ir al auditorio.

Avanzamos hacia el baño pero la puerta estaba cerrada, tendríamos que esperar a que ella saliera. Nos recargamos de la pared y de la puerta del baño de hombres que había unos metros más allá salió un chico bastante alto, rubio de ojos azules y bien vestido, casi parecía que mi hermana le había dado la ropa con la que iba.

-Hey! Hola, soy Jasper Witlock Hale,- se presentó conmigo y con Emmett –soy de nuevo ingreso, estoy esperando unas chicas, no las han visto salir?

-Hola, soy Edward y este es mi hermano Emmett- le dije aceptando la mano que me tendía.

-Hola hermano, mucho gusto, no ha salido ninguna chica del baño nosotros también estamos esperando a nuestra hermana.- le dijo Emm saludándolo.

-Pues bien… nos tocará esperar aunque ya casi hay que ir al auditorio- el chico me callo realmente bien y aunque se paraba y hablaba de una manera muy elegante y educada.

-Si pero ya sabes… mujeres- dije yo bromeando.

-Es cierto, por lo menos ustedes son dos y solo esperan a una, pero yo estoy solo y espero a dos mujeres- el me siguió el comentario.

-Aunque sea una, ella vale como por diez a pesar de su estatura, cuando la conozcas verás de que te hablo- le dijo mi hermano refiriéndose a Alice –pero como es nuestra hermanita la tenemos que cuidar de todos los babosos que andan por ahí.

-Jajaja tienen razón, yo también las cuido mucho, y en especial de los imbéciles que hay por las calles- le contesto a mi hermano.

-Valla esas chicas si que demoran, ya llevamos 5 min. aquí y todavía no salen…- ya me estaba desesperando – pero dime Jasper tu a quienes estas esperando?

-Yo estoy esperando a mi hermana y a mi prima…- en eso se abrió una puerta a nuestras espaldas.

Los tres volteamos ante el ruido y lo que vieron mis ojos no lo podía creer, ahí paradas había dos chicas realmente lindas y con un cuerpo de muerte ambas iban vestidas como para un desfile de modas "tipo Alice", una de ellas era rubia y de ojos azules, bastante alta, supuse que esa era la hermana de Jasper porque se parecían muchísimo, pero la otra chica… llevaba unos lentes de sol que tapaban sus ojos pero eso no impidió que observara su cabello castaño rizado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, traía unos pantalones súper pegados y no era tan alta como la rubia, sus labios tenían un tono rosado y brillaban con la claridad que entraba por todo el pasillo. No supe porque miraba sus labios pero es que era tan bella. Les di mi sonrisa de lado esa que deslumbraba a todas las chicas.

Me percate de que la castaña se sonrojaba un poco cuando le sonreí y yo sonreí mas ampliamente, en eso voltee a ver a Emmett que se había quedado igual que yo de asombrado ante la belleza de aquellas chicas pero su vista estaba fija en la rubia voluptuosa. La rubia tenía una mirada fría, calculadora y nos estaba evaluando a ambos sin ningún pudor.

Escuchamos que Jasper se aclaraba la garganta y se pasaba una mano por el cuello como si estuviera nervioso.

-Edward, Emmett ellas son Rosalie e Isabella- nos dijo el mirándonos con… pena? –chicas ellos son hermanos, Emmett y Edward.

-Hola linduras,- dijimos Emmett y yo a la vez, extendiendo nuestras manos. Cuando dijimos esto escuche como Jasper decía en un susurro –Oh oh!

Iba a presentarme delante de esas preciosuras cuando la morena se levanto los lentes y los acomodo en su cabeza, permitiéndome observar sus ojos de un marrón sumamente profundo, me quede idiotizado por su color, pero cuando ella hablo, el hechizo donde me tenía se rompió...

-Solo dos cosas: en primera… no nos llamen linduras- su voz era igual de linda que ella pero sus palabras… eran arrogantes y altaneras.

-Y en segunda, con permiso que se nos hace tarde para llegar al auditorio y ustedes estorban en nuestro camino. –la rubia termino la frase, parecía que lo tenían ensayado.

Las chicas dejaron nuestras manos estiradas y se abrieron paso entre nosotros, nuestros ojos casi se salían, nunca nos habían rechazado como ellas lo hicieron. Siguieron avanzando unos cuantos pasos cuando observaron que les faltaba alguien.

-Vámonos Jaz- le llamo la chica que respondía al nombre de Isabella, su voz había cambiado de tono, a uno dulce y cariñoso. Jasper nos paso de largo y se nos quedo viendo con una cara de pena y burla a la vez; acepto la mano que le extendía su prima y caminaron hacia el auditorio.

Mi hermano y yo seguíamos con la vista fija en esa dirección; pude observar como Jas le decía algo al oído a Isabella y esta le daba un golpe juguetón en las cotillas, el le paso un brazo por los hombros y caminaron junto a la rubia que les sonreía.

-Vaya brother… esas chicas no nos quieren, creo que seguimos con el pie izquierdo- Emmett tenía razón, primero Alice y luego estas chicas, pero yo estaba molesto por su desplante.

-Como nos dejaron con las manos extendidas eh? son un par de arrogantes y creídas niñas de papi- Emmett se quedó pensando hasta que acepto el comentario que le hice.

-Tienes razón hay que demostrarles quiénes son los hermanos Cullen…- Emm iba a seguir con su discurso de motivación cuando mi hermana nos interrumpió.

-Jajaja hubieran visto sus caras cuando Rose y Bella los dejaron ahí plantados, lo bueno que tenía mi cel justo en mi mano y lo puede retratar- Alice se estaba muriendo de risa a costa nuestra, y eso que nos veníamos a disculpar con ella.

-Ya bájale si? Y por qué les dices Rose y Bella, las conoces?- me percate que mi hermana les llamo por sobre nombres.

-No me hables así Edward! Ya era hora que algunas chicas los pusieran en su lugar y les dije Rose y Bella porque así se llaman, las conocí dentro del baño y son GENIALES, vieron su ropa?- creo que alguien había hecho nuevas amigas.

-Son unas malcriadas y maleducadas- le rezongó Emmett en nuestra defensa.

-Si, si como sea… vamos al auditorio que ya es tarde.- Alice empezó a caminar y cuando la alcanzamos nos dijo, -solo les digo algo, con ellas sus jueguitos de seducción no van a funcionar, yo se lo que les digo, no se dan cuenta que ellas no son igual de zorras que las que los buscan, ya se darán cuenta.

-Alice parece que las conocieras de toda la vida- le dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

-No precisamente pero a diferencia de ustedes, yo si hable con ellas.

-Ouch! Golpe bajo- dijo Emmett agarrándose el estomago.

-Ellas se parecen a nosotros más de lo que ustedes piensan, y sobre todo se parecen muchísimo a ustedes dos!

-Si Alice di lo que quieras pero ellas pronto se van a dar cuenta que ninguna chica se resiste a los encantos CULLEN.

Con esto último dimos un paso dentro del auditorio, y lo que nos esperaba adentro, ninguna persona de las que estaba presente se lo esperaba…


	5. En cualquier momento

**CAPITULO 5:**

***EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO***

**Rosalie Pov **

-Pero quiénes rayos se creen esos idiotas?- estábamos a unos cuantos pasos para entrar al auditorio pero tenía que desahogarme –se creen muy buenos o qué?

-Rose cálmate que te van a salir arrugas- me dijo mi ahora odioso hermano, en un intento de tranquilizarme.

-Muy gracioso Jasper pero no causa risa! No escuchaste como nos llamaron esos… creídos- es que no se daba cuenta? En lugar de defendernos.

-Ya hermana, solo fue una palabra, además antes de que ustedes salieran yo pude platicar un poco con ellos, y parecen buenos chavos, estaban esperando a su hermanita para disculparse porque la habían hecho enojar- genial lo que me faltaba, que Jaz ahora se hiciera su amigo.

-A su hermana?- preguntó Bella que no había hablado en un buen rato –sabes cuál es el apellido de los hermanitos "nos creemos muy bonitos"- me dio un poco de gracia el apodo, a Bella tampoco le gustó que nos llamaran linduras.

-Cullen, ese es su apellido y al parecer su hermana estaba en el baño también- no podía ser cierto!, voltee a ver a Bella y su rostro también reflejaba desconcierto -por qué pusieron esas caras?- Jasper no entendía nada.

-Rose, Alice es hermana de esos dos?- mi prima realizó la pregunta del millón.

-Me temo que sí!- eso era casi imposible –pero no se cómo porque ella es súper linda, educada y amable, además le encanta la moda e ir de compras. No puede ser que mi próxima nueva amiga tenga como hermanos a esos dos.- mi cara decayó un poco la chica realmente me agradaba.

-Hay Rose, a mi también me cayo muy bien Alice lastima que "somos muy bonitos" sean sus hermanos, hay que esperar a platicar con ella para que nos confirme nuestra teoría. –Mi prima siempre con esperanzas.

-Bueno señoritas creo que me perdí en algún momento- mi hermano tenía un puchero en la cara por haberlo excluido – pero está bien si no quieren contarme ok- parecía un bebé haciendo berrinche.

-Tranquilo Jaz es que conocimos a una chica llamada Alice CULLEN en el baño, que era muy agradable pero quizás ella sea la hermana de los bobos esos- Bella lo consolaba con un abrazo y lo ponía al corriente de nuestra platica.

-Bueno ya, luego te damos detalles hermanito quedamos en buscarnos para platicar más al rato, ahora vayamos adentro que ya casi empieza la junta- ya llevábamos un buen rato en el pasillo platicando, casi todos habían entrado ya.

-Sí Rose vamos que ya se nos hace tarde.- Dijo Bella tomando a Jaz de la mano y girándose para avanzar.

A veces me daba cuenta que mi hermano y Bella podían pasar como novios para aquellos que no sabían que éramos casi "hermanos", siempre andaban juntos ya sea de la mano como en estos momentos o abrazados. En ocasiones Jaz era la envidia de muchos de sus compañeros por tener a dos mujeres tan lindas a su lado, por ese motivo él no tenía muchos amigos que digamos, en realidad ni Bella, y ni yo tampoco, pero obvio Bella y yo porque no queríamos para mi me resultaban personas falsas e interesadas y mejor los evitaba y Bella tan metida en su mundo que solamente nos permitía entrar a mi hermano y a mi; y en ocasiones solo a Jaz.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me percate que alguien tomaba mi mano, era Bella me había quedado ensimismada y no me había dado cuenta que me quede ahí parada viéndolos caminar.

-Estas bien Rose? Te perdiste en la luna o que?- otra vez mi hermano, no se da cuenta que no hace gracia?

-Si Jaz me perdí pero por suerte Belly-bells me encontró- mi prima sonrió y me jaló brevemente para que entráramos juntos al auditorio.

-Por favor Rose no atraigas mucho la atención hacia nosotros si?- Bella! De verdad que me conocía muy bien, pero lastima hoy me propuse hacerme notar así que un poquito de atención no le hará daño.

-Claro Belly no TANTA atención- le guiñe un ojo y ya iba a dar el paso que nos adentraría en el mundo de alumnos acomodados en el auditorio cuando vi de reojo que Bella buscaba apoyo moral tomando a Jaz de la mano.

-Aquí vamos- escuche susurrar a Jaz.

**Jasper POV **

Mi hermana se detuvo a unos centímetros de la puerta para esperarnos.

-Mira Jaz su sonrisa me da miedo!- Bella estaba nerviosa otra vez –de seguro abrirá fuertemente las puertas para hacer su dichosa "entrada triunfal"- tenía que reconocer que eso era muy posible.

-Tranquila, yo estoy a tu lado como siempre, además tu eres Isabella Swan no?- ella sonrió en agradecimiento y se irguió en toda su elegancia.

Aunque Bella se subestimara ella era una chica realmente fuerte solo que un poco tímida y nerviosa, Rosalie la ha ayudado muchísimo y aunque no se den cuenta Bells es sumamente parecida a mi hermana y eso no siempre es bueno, pues en ocasiones sus personalidades chocan y terminan en problemas; pero como todo, siempre se arreglan y se quieren mucho.

Alcanzamos a Rose y como Bella predijo, mi hermana abrió las puertas un poco más fuerte de lo que debería; apreté suavemente la mano de mi prima dándole valor y nos adentramos en el auditorio junto con Rose.

Todos nos miraban, los chicos veían embobados a Rose y también a Bella pero como iba de mi mano algunos evitaban mirarla mucho, se que ella y yo a veces parece que mantenemos una relación y eso no nos importa pues a ella le quita uno que otro baboso de encima y a mi me ayuda a no tener demasiadas chicas encima (sonó un poco presumido pero es la verdad) (N/A: realmente me encanta el personaje de Jaz en ocasiones más que Ed y Em)

A penas habíamos dado unos pasos para buscar un lugar donde sentarnos y la puerta del lado contrario por la que nosotros habíamos entrado se abrió con un gran estruendo. Todos despegaron su vista de nosotros y voltearon a ver qué pasaba. Por la otra puerta entraban… Oh no!

Emmett y Edward junto con una chica mucho más baja que ellos pero que compartía algunos rasgos con ambos, como el color de pelo de Emmett o la nariz recta de Edward, definitivamente era su hermana… la chica era muuuy bonita, chiquita pero bonita, su cabello era corto peinado en todas las direcciones posibles, y su ropa era muy de moda estaba casi 100% seguro que era la chica que mis hermanas habían dicho… Alice Cullen

Cuando quite mi expresión de aturdimiento me di cuenta de todo lo que pasaba alrededor…

Los chicos que ya estaban sentados en el auditorio tenían expresiones muy graciosas en sus caras, algunos seguían mirando a Rose y Bella y algunos miraban a la chica Cullen; las chicas miraban a los hermanos que estaban parados presumida y arrogantemente en el lado contrario de la habitación y algunas cuantas me seguían mirando a mí; pero eso no era todo, Rose estaba que echaba humo por las orejas al ver que esos chicos le habían robado atención y los fulminaba con la mirada; hasta Bella los miraba feo, a ella tampoco le gustó que la llamaran lindura y si se metían con Rose se metían con ella, justo lo que estaban haciendo los hermanos Cullen.

La pequeñita que venía con ellos tenía un sonrisa… orgullosa? Miraba a sus hermanos muy divertida y cuando volteó a ver a Bella y Rose las saludó desde donde estaba; se percato del compañero de Bella, ósea yo y entonces todo se apagó.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron y su sonrisa entre burlona y orgullosa cambió a una dulce y amable, yo me quede en blanco y solo le regrese el gesto de manera tímida; genial una chica que realmente me gustaba y ahora me hacía torpe y además por lo visto nuestros compañeros ya se habían declarado la guerra. Ella me guiño un ojo y tomo a los hermanos Cullen de las manos.

Ellos rápidamente dejaron se matarse con la mirada contra mis hermanas y se soltaron del agarre de la suya.

-Tranquila Bells- me acerque a susurrarle al oído a mi prima.

-Esto se esta poniendo feo Jaz, y lo peor de todo es que a mi también me molestan esos tipos- ups eso era malo, Rose y Bella juntas en algo… no quería ni imaginar como íbamos a empezar la escuela.

-Vamos chicas encontremos un lugar para sentarnos- les dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Rosalie saliera de su trance de enojo y nos siguiera.

-Arg cómo se atreven esos idiotas a robarme la atención, parecen un par de nenitas vanidosas- mi hermana a veces no se daba cuenta que ella misma se describía o si lo hacía le daba lo mismo.

-Ya Rose a mi tampoco me agradan pero te aseguro que esto no se quedará así- le dijo Bella en un susurro.

Rose sonrió amplia y maléficamente mientras levantaba su cabeza y comenzaba a buscar un asiento libre, ignorando completamente a todos los demás. Todos en el auditorio estaban en silencio solamente observando como mis hermanas y los hermanos Cullen se fulminaban con la mirada. El hechizo se rompió cuando tanto ellos como nosotros nos sentamos.

Estábamos una fila detrás de la de ellos, en extremos totalmente opuestos, la chica bajita volteó a ver a mis hermanas y les hizo un gesto, y a mi me dio una resplandeciente sonrisa que gustosamente devolví.

A pesar del mini coqueteo estaba preocupado, y en cierto modo sentía lastima por los hermanos Cullen, yo sabía que si se topaban nuevamente con las chicas y hacían enojar nuevamente a Bella entonces se tendrían que cuidar las 24 hrs. del día. Porque entonces sí, la bomba podría estallar… en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p>creo k me ekivoke! :( subi kapitulos.. y me salte este! por lo k los he eliminado y vueltho a subir nuevamenthe..!<p> 


	6. Pense que nunca terminaría

CAPITULO 6:

*PENSE QUE NUNCA TERMINARÍA*

**Emmett Pov**

Después de nuestra gran entrada al auditorio era obvio que las muñequitas que nos encontramos en el baño, a las que el chico este… Jasper estaba esperando no les agradamos, pff qué les pasa? Están locas? Nadie se resiste a mis encantos ni a los de mi hermano que solo por ser pariente mío es atractivo. Ellas ni nos conocían y ya nos aborrecían en especial la rubia que era la reencarnación de afrodita, solo les hicimos un alago y eso fue todo lo que necesitamos para que prácticamente nos declararan la guerra…

Pero las únicas que saldrán perjudicadas serán ellas porque yo soy el maestro de las bromas, ja! Si lo sabrán Eddy y la duende… solo espero que esas dos linduras no se nos pongan muy pesadas porque entonces si se pondrá fea la cosa.

-Muy bien alumnos, les damos la bienvenida a todos al nuevo curso escolar- genial ahí van con sus aburridos discursos de principio de año –antes que nada quiero desearles suerte a todos con sus estudios este año, ustedes saben que con disciplina y un poco de esfuerzo todos obtendrán las calificaciones necesarias…- bla bla bla como me fastidian, acaso nadie se da cuenta que TODOS odian los discursos de bienvenida?

-Alli ya viste como se mueve su bigote cada que habla?- le susurre a mi hermanita que estaba junto a mí.

Ella soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, el hombre que nos hablaba era el decano Robbins y era un poco gordo con un gran bigote que se movía cada que hablaba, traía un traje muy gracioso a rayas, no sé si el traje era el gracioso o el decano era el que lo hacía lucir así.

-Emmett por favor pon atención que luego no sabes nada y ahí andas preguntándonos a Edward y a mí hasta qué clase te toca!- yo estaba distraído volteando para todos lados menos para donde estaba la rubia despampanante, el "bigote bailarín" seguía hable y hable cosas sin sentido.

-Bueno para terminar, nuevamente les deseo suerte y ahora les pido a los alumnos de cursos avanzados que se encuentran presentes, hagan el favor de retirarse que sus primeras clases comienzan el 20 minutos, mientras que los de nuevo ingreso deben permanecer un poco más en sus lugares por favor- genial por qué algunos ya se podían ir? Eso no es justo!

-Ahora señores y señoritas me retiro a mis labores y ustedes se quedan con la señorita Jane Vulturi la encargada de las actividades escolares, no la subestimen por ser joven- lo último lo dijo como si fuera una advertencia y sus ojos decían que no estaba bromeando.

-Gracias decano, nos vemos por el campus más tarde- eso basto para que el decano asintiera hacia la chica con una sonrisa, el bigote hiciera un bailecito y saliera del auditorio.

La chica era bajita con el pelo totalmente liso y rubio hasta un arriba de los hombros, sus ojos tenían un color extraño casi parecían rojos y eso daba miedo, era muy delgadita yo creo que hasta más que mi hermana y eso era imposible; su mirada era seria lo que te decía que se le tenía que respetar aunque no sé si temer era una mejor palabra.

-Bueno chicos, yo no perderé su tiempo ni el mío con largos y aburridos discursos- woha! Esa chica sí que es directa –vamos directamente a los asuntos importantes.

-Las clases para ustedes son opcionales durante esta semana a partir de hoy- eso me gusta podría quedarme a dormir hasta tarde y no hacer nada relacionado con la escuela durante una semana más.

-Ni lo pienses Emmett! Si te quedas en el departamento te acuso con mi mamá- ash! Alice siempre arruinando mis planes. No se cómo le hizo para saber lo que estaba pensando para futuro durante la semana.

-Bueno, esta semana las clases serán de reconocimiento por lo que no es obligatorio asistir, simplemente se recomienda para que se vallan adaptando a sus nuevos maestro y compañeros. –lo único bueno de venir esta semana es que podré conocer y averiguar más de la rubia despampanante.

-Las clases extras que seleccionaron al enviar su solicitud, están conformadas por grupos, que al final de las indicaciones les diré a cuál pertenecen- creo que yo elegí música y canto o más bien eligieron por mí.

-Cada uno ya debe tener sus horarios de las clases, durante el primer semestre todos llevarán las mismas materias, después de éste periodo cada uno solicitará las que sean necesarias para especializarse.- estaría con mis hermanos durante un semestre nada más porque después tendríamos especialidades diferentes.

-Las actividades extracurriculares como porristas equipos deportivos, grupos de baile, etc. Se realizarán audiciones durante el primer mes a partir de la próxima semana, con cada uno de los encargados de dichos grupos, encontrarán la lista de inscripciones en el tablero de anuncios.- sii! Equipos deportivos prepárense para la fuerza y rapidez de los hermanos Cullen!

-No tenemos normas de vestimentas, pero tampoco exageren y vallan a querer traer vestidos de gala para clases normales- le pegue un codazo suave a Alice y esta solo me enseño la lengua, y a lo lejos escuche como alguien bufaba quedamente gire mi cabeza y vi a la rubia rodando los ojos y a la otra chica y Jasper con una sonrisa burlona viendo a la rubia.

-Creo que eso es todo, los que tienen departamentos dentro del campus ya estuvieron algunos días por aquí así que no es necesario explicarles nada verdad?- la chica espero por que algún desorientado dijera algo pero como no obtuvo respuesta continuó.

-Ok, estando todo claro, les daré sus grupos para las clases… ah, por todo el campus hay oficinas de prefectos y asesores, si tienen alguna duda pueden consultar con cualquiera de ellos.- no que ya iba a decir los grupos finales para poder irnos? Pff!

-A ver, el grupo A que corresponde a pintura: Davis, Gómez, Watson, Grint, Wright…- en ninguno de esos estaba yo así que no me interesaba.

-El grupo B que corresponde a fotografía: Torres, Shepard, O´conner, Hudgens…- ahí tampoco estaba, así que NEXT!

-Y el grupo más grande y último es el C que corresponde a Música y canto- ahí deberíamos estar nosotros, Edward y Alice estaban más que encantados por la dichosa materia si por mi fuera no habría escogido ninguna, pero prácticamente mis hermanos me obligaron. Sentí como se removía mi hermana de la emoción en su asiento- Denali, Smith, Dallas, Sloan, Burk, Stark… Swan, ambos Wilock y los hermanos Cullen.- mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder también los de Edward y Alice, me imagino que si YO entendí, eso significaba que ellos con más razón, estábamos en el mismo grupo que Jasper lo que de seguro traía consigo a las linduras.

-Bueno estas materias extras comienzan desde hoy pero tampoco son obligatorias así que da lo mismo si quieren asistir hasta la próxima semana!. Bueno esto fue lo último ya pueden retirarse y recuerden preguntar cualquier duda en las oficinas del campus. Buen día chicos.- y con eso se marchó!

-POR FIN… PENSE QUE NUNCA TERMINARIA!


	7. Una semana más

CAPITULO 7:

*UNA SEMANA MÁS*

**Rosalie Pov**

-Ok, esto es excelente!- les dije a mis hermanos que estaban junto a mí –tenemos una semana más para poder levantarnos tarde y salir de compras.

-No, no, no, el que no sea obligatorio no significa que vayamos a faltar verdad Jas- Bella siempre de aguafiestas y mi hermano…

-Bella tiene razón Rose, deberíamos venir a clases para conocer a nuestros compañeros y adaptarnos con nuestros profesores –en eso tenían razón deberíamos ir presentándonos con los profesores para que supieran bien quienes somos.

-Está bien, pero no vendremos a todas, y menos a las primeras! vendremos tarde si?- hice mi puchero que nunca fallaba-

-Ok Rose vendremos a la tercera está bien?- mi prima siempre tan consentidora.

-Gracias Belly-Bells! Te quiero- le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla cuando aparecieron…

-Mira que bonitas se ven- dijo la voz que empezaba a odiar con todas mis fuerzas –bueno como creo que escuche bien y a todos nos toca dentro de 15 minutos la clase extra de música y canto, veníamos a ofrecerles nuestra compañía de aquí al aula- ese obeso que se creía?

Me separe de Bella que por cierto a ella tampoco le gusto su comentario, y me voltee para enfrentarlos los dos hermanitos tenían sonrisas coquetas y deslumbrantes en sus tontas caras mientras que Alice, la chica del baño y que por lo visto desgraciadamente si era su hermana nos sonreía como disculpándose por los otros dos babosos.

-A ver… cómo les explico para que su cerebro lo pueda comprender- me puse mi dedo en la sien representando que pensaba –sí vamos para la clase de música, pero… NO… NECESITAMOS… NI… QUEREMOS… SU… DESAGRADABLE… COMPAÑÍA!- sus caras eran todo un poema, quizás nunca ninguna chica les haya contestado así pero ellos se lo buscaron porque nadie nos dice linduras y queda impune.

-Mi prima tiene razón, así que si nos disculpan ya nos vamos- Bella tomo a mi hermano de la mano que solo miraba sin ninguna emoción en el rostro aunque vi que de reojo observaba a Alice.

-Alice vienes con nosotras?- le pregunte a la chica antes de avanzar con mis hermanos.

-Claro!- ella se volteó y les susurro algo a sus hermanos a lo que ellos solo le fruncieron el ceño –vamos tenemos que ocupar un lugar juntas en el aula- así, tomo mi brazo y seguimos a Jaz y Bella que habían comenzado a caminar y el la llevaba abrazada.

Los hermanitos se quedaron parados allá atrás con cara de idiotas porque era la segunda vez en menos de una hora que los dejábamos plantados; me voltee y les di una mirada burlona, después les guiñe un ojo para dejarlos todavía más shockeados.

-Lamento el incidente en el baño y luego en el auditorio, pero mis hermanos a veces son muy… idiotas- Alice caminaba con mucha elegancia casi parecía que bailaba.

-No te preocupes, solo espero que se alejen de nosotras porque si no esto se va a poner un poco feo- le guiñe un ojo y nos dirigimos al aula de música unos pasos más atrás de Bella y Jasper.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del salón me quede asombrada, era un lugar muy amplio y bonito, estaban las bases para colocar los instrumentos que por ser el primer día de clases aún estaban guardados. El aula estaba en la planta baja por lo tanto, se podía ver al patio exterior por las grandes ventanas que había; las paredes eran blancas y estaba realmente iluminado, a mí me gustaba mucho cantar, siempre lo hacía con Bella, aunque ella prefería solamente tocar la guitarra, mi hermano también toca la guitarra y un poco el piano.

-Ven Alice, vamos con esos dos, que ya están hasta sentados y me dejaron, bueno nos dejaron- le sonreí y la jale a donde estaban Bella y Jas sentados cómodamente sin fijarse si ya había llegado o no.

-Claro Rose, sentémonos junto a ellos antes de que lleguen mis hermanos- ella me dio una sonrisa cómplice, realmente me estaba cayendo muy bien esta chica.

-Ah sí que bien, me dejan atrás y ni siquiera se dan cuenta que Alice viene conmigo, que considerados son- les reproche mientras giraba mi cara como indignada, obviamente en broma.

-Perdón Rose me entretuve con Jaz- Bella bajo su cara apenada y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Tranquila solo estaba jugando pero que no se vuelva a repetir eh!- le guiñe un ojo, ya me iba a sentar cuando me acorde.

-Lo siento Alice olvide por completo que solo nos presentamos Bella y yo- tome de la mano a mi hermano y lo jale levemente para que se parara de la silla a saludar a Alice.

-Alice, él es mi hermano Jasper; Jaz ella es Alice… Cullen por desgracia- lo último lo murmure para mí aunque creo que me escucharon porque ambos me sonrieron.

-Mucho gusto señorita. Jasper Withlock Hale.- mi hermano tan caballeroso levanto su mano y beso los nudillos de Alice.

-Un gusto, Alice Cullen como ya bien saben- le respondió tímidamente y levemente ruborizada.

Ante esa presentación enfoque mi mirada en Bella, ella también los observaba atentamente y se percató de lo mismo que yo, me miro y nos sonreímos la una a la otra creo que por fin Jaz encontraba a alguien que realmente le llamaba la atención y lo mejor de todo es que a Bella y a mí nos empezaba a caer realmente bien.

**Alice Pov**

Estaba levemente ruborizada pero es que Jasper era tan lindo, y caballeroso que no lo pude evitar lo mejor de todo es que parece que yo también le llamo un poco la atención a él.

Después de la presentación Rose y Bella me miraban pícaramente, y se reían de algo entre ellas, nos acomodamos los cuatro juntos, aunque yo estaba en un extremo y Jasper al otro, junto a Bella, Rose quedaba en medio a mi lado. Mejor porque si ahorita llegaban mis hermanos no se fueran a sentar junto a ella y no quería saber que podría pasar.

Como lo predije en eso aparecieron los reyes de Roma y lo peor… venían con las zorras esas que nos encontramos en la mañana, venían de lo más alegres; pero yo los conocía bien y solo estaban tratando de llamar la atención pues las dos señoritas junto a mí les habían herido su ego.

-Hermanita! Veo que ya tienes nuevas amiguitas- me dijo burlonamente Edward mientras se alejaban de las zorras y se dirigían a donde nosotros estábamos.

-Edward…- lo amenace, porque levemente escuche como Bella bufaba –veo que encontraron a sus amiguitas también ustedes no?

-Claro, si las vieras que "amables" son…- Emmett siempre con sus porquerías.

-Cállate, no quiero vomitar en público, porque por su ropa, se nota que pueden ser muuuy amables verdad?- escuche como Rose soltaba una risita mientras se miraba las uñas arrogantemente.

-Si claro, además tú eres muy inocente aun como para saber de lo que te hablamos…- el idiota de Edward se estaba metiendo en problemas y luego yo no lo iba a sacar.

-Mira Ed, ahí está nuestro nuevo amigo Jasper, vamos a sentarnos junto a él no?

-Claro!- dijo Edward paseándose arrogantemente frente a Rosalie y Bella, -Qué onda Jas podemos sentarnos aquí verdad?- mi rubia nueva amiga lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras que Bella solo miraba a Jaz esperando que respondiera.

Rose era muy altanera, bonita y agresiva me pude dar cuenta mientras esperábamos a que entrara la profesora, pero también era divertida y sabía mucho sobre moda; ella era prácticamente la hermana que siempre he necesitado. También Bella estaba en nuestra conversación girada totalmente su silla hacia nosotras, pues Jaz se había volteado a charlar animadamente con mis hermanos; ella a diferencia de Rosalie era más racional, tranquila y un poco tímida, pero a leguas se veía que tenía la humildad y amabilidad de las que Rose carecía; yo presentía que seríamos buenas amigas. Y como saben yo nunca me equivocaba sabía que pronto tendría dos mejores amigas, una con la que podría hablar de ropa, zapatos, diseñadores, etc. Y con la otra a la que podría pedirle consejos.

La maestra llego pasados unos 15 minutos y en la clase estaban solamente las 3 amiguitas de mis hermanos, el novio de una de ellas, mis hermanos, y los chicos con los que yo llegue al salón. Por lo cual solamente nos presentamos, y hablamos de cómo funcionaba la dinámica de las clases. Nos dijo que haríamos solos, duetos y grupos entre tres y seis personas, cuando las clases oficiales comenzaran; y que fuéramos seleccionando una lista de canciones que nos gustaría interpretar.

A Edward y a mí nos encantaba la música aunque yo prefería cantar y el tocar el piano, a Emmett prácticamente lo obligamos a anotarse a esta asignatura con nosotros, porque a él no le gustan estas cosas aunque no lo hace nada mal.

Cuando salimos de clase, Rose me dijo que no se quería quedar más tiempo y que se iba a llevar aunque sea a rastras a sus hermanos. Yo no entendía muy bien su relación porque a veces les decía hermanos o a veces primos, pero sería descortés de mi parte preguntarle algo tan íntimo, no ahora, quizás… mañana.

Me despedí de Bella, Rose y Jas y nuevamente me sonroje cuando me beso en la mejilla; después Rosalie se los llevo literalmente arrastrando, tomo a su hermano de la mano y lo jalo y éste tomo a Bella de la cintura y también la arrastro junto con el hacia el estacionamiento. Mis hermanos me alcanzaron segundos después y decidimos también irnos, pues solo íbamos a perder el tiempo aquí en el campus.

Caminamos a donde habíamos dejado los autos y de pronto me di cuenta que mis hermanos se quedaron parados con los ojos casi fuera de su lugar y sus bocas semi abiertas.

-Bueno chicos! A ustedes que les pasa?- les pregunte mientras pasaba una mano frente a sus caras, pero ninguno reaccionó.

-Qué es lo que están viendo?- pregunte al aire pues ambos me ignoraban. Cuando me gire lo comprendí de inmediato, unas filas más allá se veía como Rose se subía al descapotable rojo que había llamado nuestra atención en la mañana y cómo Jasper ayudaba a Bella a subir al Camaro.

-Jajajajajaja, creo que han encontrado a sus némesis verdad?- me estaba burlando de ellos, casi escurrían lágrimas de mis ojos por la risa.

-No es gracioso hermanita, para nada gracioso- me dijo Emmett mientras sacaba sus llaves una vez recuperado del shock.

-Jajajaja si, si lo es, ellas son igualitas a ustedes! Jajaja- no podía dejar de reír y ya me dolía el estómago.

-Alice ya cálmate y sube al auto que quiero regresar al departamento a hacer algo más provechoso que estarte escuchando cómo te burlas de nosotros.- Edward se estaba impacientado pero aún no estaba enojado así que más vale prevenir que lamentar, y me subí al auto.

-Está bien hermanitos, vamos que quiero contarle a mamá cómo nos fue el primer día!

-No Alice! Yo quería decirle primero- ese era Emmett haciendo berrinche.

-Hay Emmett por favor! No seas tan llorón!- le reclamé.

-Uy! pero que raro en él- dijo Edward de forma sarcástica con una gran sonrisa, de las pocas que le salían.

-Vamos hermanito tienes que llegar antes al departamento para que le gane el teléfonoa Emm- apresure a Ed.

-Que conste que tu pediste velocidad…- dicho esto desaparecimos del estacionamiento de la escuela dejando uno que otro rostro sorprendido, y un Emmett frustrado porque no le atinaba a la entrada de la llave!

* * *

><p>Ok.. el kapitulo 5 me lo había saltado.. asi lamentho si ahora se confunden! sorry! :)<p> 


	8. A Forks

CAPITULO 8:

*A FORKS*

**Bella Pov**

-Mama ya llegamos!- grite mientras íbamos entrando después de que Rose nos trajera casi arrastrando, bueno ella a su hermano y él a mí.

-Estoy en la cocina chicos!- me contesto de vuelta mi mamá.

Nos encaminamos los tres hacia la cocina a contar todos los detalles de nuestro primer día, Rose expresó su frustración e indignación con los hermanos Cullen, mientras que yo solo hable de mis nervios y que solo tuvimos la clase de música, pero Jaz mencionó a Alice y ahí empezaron nuestras burlas; aunque estábamos felices de que por fin le comenzaba a gustar una chica en serio.

-Ya chicas, dejen a éste soltero empedernido porque lo van a chivear antes de que le diga cualquier cosa a la niña esta que dicen- mi hermanito se ruborizo un poco.

-Bah! Mujeres tenían que ser! Sigan ustedes con el chisme y yo me voy a jugar videojuegos- dicho esto nos dio a cada una un beso en la frente y subió a su cuarto.

-Bien chicas y díganme hay chicos lindos?- por favor! Mi madre no podía ser menos indiscreta.

-No tía! No podemos negar que los odiosos hermanitos tienen lo suyo pero de ahí en fuera hoy no conocimos a muchas personas que digamos.- Rose le seguía el rollo mientras yo me encargaba de lo que mi descuidada madre había dejado olvidado en la estufa.

-Oye mamá? Mi papá ya arregló todo el papeleo, tiene mucho trabajo esta semana?- le pregunte porque quería saber a qué hora llegaba.

-No, ya está todo listo, y que bueno que me preguntas, porque me llamo hace rato que ahorita todavía no tiene mucho trabajo y que quizás podríamos regresar a Forks de aquí hasta el domingo, y ahora que ustedes dicen que pueden faltar esta semana, no sé si quieran venir?- mi mamá extrañaba su casa y el ambiente tranquilo de Forks, algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado.

-Mmmm me gusta la idea pero a pesar de que las clases no son obligatorias Jasper y yo si queríamos asistir aunque por petición de aquí mi hermanita iremos a partir de la tercera.- si quería regresar a Forks pero Ang también estaba aquí en Seattle junto con Ben en otra Universidad así que no habría mucho que hacer.

-Si tía preferiríamos quedarnos, así yo puedo aprovechar para salir de compras esta semana, además queremos conocer un poco más a Alice.- Rose lo que quería era salir de compras con Alice.

-Está bien, entonces seguras que se quieren quedar?- a mi mamá no le gustaba mucho la idea pero tampoco era tan sobreprotectora solo que aún no conocíamos muy bien Seattle.

-Si mamá, nos quedamos, y ya dependiendo de las clases vemos si los alcanzamos el jueves en la tarde o el viernes, te parece?- ella confiaba en nosotros así que no hubo problema.

-Ok, entonces al rato que llegue Charlie le decimos lo que acordamos y a ver si nosotros nos vamos mañana cuando regresen o cuando se vallan a la escuela, está bien?- por nosotros no había problema.

-Si tía, así está bien.- le dijo Rose parándose del banquito donde estaba recargada de la barra –bueno, voy a mi habitación a perder el tiempo en lo que llega mi tío si?

Dicho esto subió; yo me quede ayudando a mí mamá con la comida y platicando sobre que tenía que controlar a Rose para que no se le pasara la mano con los hermanitos Cullen, le describí a Alice y le dije que compartía el sentido de la moda de Rose.

Platicamos hasta que estuvo lista la comida y llego papá, mis primos bajaron a saludar y juntos empezamos a comer, quedamos en que ellos se iban desde esa tarde, pues aunque Charlie no tenía mucho trabajo aquí en la ciudad había dejado un caso pendiente en Port Angeles y pues Forks quedaba más cerca desde ese punto.

Terminamos de comer, platicamos con mi papá de nuestro primer día y unos minutos después estaban recogiendo las poquitas cosas que se iban a llevar.

-Tengan mucho cuidado, por favor- nos decía mi mamá mientras los despedíamos en la puerta.

-Claro que si mamá! No seas dramática- la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Jaz, cuídalas como siempre eh! Y tu Rose no satures las tarjetas por favor, y tu Bella mantenlos alimentados, que no se te olvide- todos reímos por los comentarios de mi papá, él sabía que esto era pura actuación pues hemos estado más lejos y por más tiempo.

-Si tío, las cuidare como siempre, por favor tengan cuidado en el viaje- Jasper tranquilizo a mamá con sus palabras.

-Claro, siempre lo tengo, nos vemos chicos, nos hablamos para saber cuándo nos alcanzan ok?. –nos preguntó mi papá ya desde el interior del auto.

-Si papá, nosotros les avisamos, los queremos- y ahí nos quedamos diciéndole adiós con la mano, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Bueno y ahora qué? Pregunto Rose.

**Edward Pov**

-Alice?, vamos a ir a la escuela esta semana?- le pregunta a mi hermanita que estaba recostada con su cabeza en mis piernas mientras veíamos una película súper aburrida de las que les gustan a las mujeres.

-No se Edward, si ustedes quieren ya vez lo que nos dijo mamá si no vamos a asistir entonces podemos regresar a Forks desde mañana.- me contesto sin despegar la vista de la tele.

Fue todo un show cuando llegamos al departamento hace unos minutos…

*FLSHBACK*

Apenas aparque el auto en mi lugar dentro del estacionamiento del edificio, cuando mi hermana ya había salido prácticamente corriendo al elevador para ganar el teléfono. Estaba abriendo mi puerta cuando escuche la Hummer de Emmett llegar se detuvo a mi lado sin apagar el auto se bajó y corrió por las escaleras subiéndolas de tres en tres, sólo me grito.

-Edward acomoda la Hummer tengo que hablarle a mamá!- y así desapareció dejándome a mí como si fuera su ballet parking.

No me quedó de otra más que acomodar la cosa enorme esa de Emmett junto a mi auto y me encamine al departamento con ambas llaves y con el miedo de qué encontraría al abrir la puerta.

-Emmett… Alice… Emmett… Alice…- se escuchaban los gritos por todo el pasillo a ver si no nos sacan por ruidosos.

Cuando entre casi muero de un ataque de risa, Emmett tenía el teléfono en alto y obviamente Alice no le llegaba, ella trataba de escalar por el cuerpo de Emm pero no podía. En una de esas Alice le comenzó a hacer cosquillas y este bajo el brazo pero no soltó el teléfono por lo que ahora tenía a nuestra hermana fuertemente agarrada de la cintura para que no le pudiera quitar el teléfono.

El sólo los veía y se reía de ambos, si su mamá los viera les daría un buen regaño, estaban peor que cuando tenían seis años! En eso sonó su celular y cuando vio quién era le dio más risa aún. Camino a su cuarto mientras intentaba calmarse y una vez con su puerta cerrada para aminorar un poco los gritos contesto.

-Bueno? Mamá?- dije apenas le di el botoncito verde.

-Edward, cariño! Dónde están? Siguen en la escuela? Te estoy interrumpiendo alguna clase? Tus hermanos están contigo? Te gustan las clases?- si que estaba emocionada mi mamá, me reí suavemente y le conteste.

-Tranquila mamá, no puedo responder tantas preguntas a la vez- ella respiro audiblemente para tranquilizarse y dejarme hablar –estamos bien mamá, ya estamos en el departamento mis hermanos están aquí peleando por el teléfono para ser el primero en hablar contigo- escuche como mamá se reía del otro lado.

-Hay esos niños! Nunca cambiarán- me dijo alegremente.

-Nop! Yo creo que no tendrás dos pequeñines que parecen de seis por siempre- le seguí la broma.

-Bueno hijo te marque al celular porque no sabía si ya habían llegado- me explicó.

-Está bien mamá, por ser los primeros día de clases era opcional si te quedabas a ellas o no, nosotros solo nos quedamos a la de música y aún no se si vallamos a ir esta semana, porque mis hermanos están más preocupados peleando por el teléfono.

-Bueno, pues yo opino que deberían ir pero si no van a hacer nada provechoso y solo van a perder el tiempo podrían regresarse desde mañana aquí a la casa, no?- tengo que pensarlo bien no me agradaba mucho ninguna de las dos ideas.

-No se mamá le preguntaré a los chicos y te avisamos en la noche te parece?

-Claro, estaré esperando su llamada… espera me está entrando otra llamada!- me percaté que ya no había ruido afuera, así que alguno debe estar llamando ahora.

-No la atiendas mamá es alguno de mis hermanos déjalos que les suene ocupado- esto iba a ser muy gracioso.

-Hay cariño yo creo que tendré dos de seis años y uno como de ocho- me dijo mi mamá para molestarme.

-Muy graciosa…

-No se vale! está ocupada la línea y no atiende mi llamada- dijo Alice tres segundos antes de entrar a mi habitación.

Escuche cómo se reía mamá en mi oído.

-Con quién hablas Edward?- me preguntó mi hermanita con ojos entrecerrados, en eso apareció Emmett detrás de ella.

-Estoy hablando con mamá- dije tranquilamente mientras ellos me miraban como queriéndome matar- ey ey ey tranquilos porque mientras ustedes peleaban por el teléfono allá en la sala mi mamá marcó a mi celular y si no hubieran estado tan ocupados se habrían dado cuenta y habría puesto el altavoz- les dije e mi defensa antes de que me atacaran.

-Dame el celular traidor!- Me grito Alice mientras me quitaba el celular de la mano –Mamá? Hola!- creo que mi madre acaba de quedar sorda.

-Me tire en mi cama a esperar que mis hermanos terminaran de hablar. Pasaron como casi 20 minutos cuando Alice regresó a mi habitación con mi celular en la mano.

-Lamento haberte arrebatado el celular… dice mamá que te quiere.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Bueno, pues la verdad no tengo ganas de asistir a perder el tiempo pero tampoco tengo muchas ganas de regresar a Forks, es muy aburrido.- le dije saliendo de los recuerdos de hace un momento.

-Pues podemos ir a algunas clases y nos regresamos desde el jueves en la tarde- yo solo quiero ir para conocer más a mis nuevas amigas y tal vez salir con ellas en estos días- me dijo Alice reflexivamente.

Sus nuevas amigas… esas chicas lindas que nos han dejado plantados en menos de dos horas DOS veces. Qué se creen? Nunca nos habían ignorado así NINGUNA chica, y ellas no iban a ser las primeras… no sé qué tienen en especial la castaña pero, siento la necesidad de llamar su atención, enseguida se ve que son chicas buenas y decentes que no se prestarían para un acoston y ya de cualquier forma yo no llegaría a tanto pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermano…

-Te quedaste pensando en esas chicas verdad?- me dijo Alice desde mis piernas pero viéndome a la cara.

-No sé porque nos ignoraron, pero verás que tarde o temprano caerán ante el encanto de los Cullen- le dije mientras despeinaba su cabello y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Pff! A veces no sé quién es más descerebrado si tú o Emmett!- dicho esto se volvió a girar hacia la tele ignorándome de nuevo.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, ella viendo su aburrida película, y yo viendo hacia el teco evitando a toda costa pensar en… ella nuevamente; siempre que estaba aburrido mi mente viajaba hacia dos años atrás. Bloquee mi cerebro ante su recuerdo y casi me estaba durmiendo cuando mi hermana habló.

-No sé porque presiento que algo nuevo nos espera cuando regresemos a Forks, y también presiento que mis nuevas amigas llegaron para quedarse.

-Como digas Alice- no le di importancia pero en el fondo me preocupe porque mi hermana nunca se equivocaba en sus presentimientos, y no me gusto para nada ninguno de los dos.

Me dormí pensando en ello y lo más seguro es que nos regresáramos a Forks desde el jueves para estar más tiempo con mis papás.


	9. Nuevos vecinos

CAPITULO 9:

*NUEVOS VECINOS*

**Bella Pov**

-Chicas podrían hacerme el maravilloso favor de dejarme descansar unos minutos?- pregunte a las dos maniáticas obsesionadas con las ofertas que tenía enfrente.

-Hay Belly-Bells no te quejes! Si solo hemos estado comprando por 3 horas y media, eso no es nada!- solamente pude rodar ante el comentario de Alice.

-Mira Alice ahí está Victoria Secret!- el grito de Rosalie fue lo último que escuche antes de sentirme arrastrada de mis dos muñecas puesto que mis manos no estaban libres por todas las bolsas que cargaba.

Hoy ya era miércoles, y ese par de locas me habían secuestrado al centro comercial para comprarse y comprarme más ropa que ninguna necesitaba. Durante estos dos días fuimos a las ultimas horas de clases solo para conocer a algunos maestros, todo había estado bien con ellos y con las materias pues aún eran de tronco común que se nos daba muy bien a mis primos y a mí, el único inconveniente es que TODAS nuestras clases eran con los hermanitos Cullen, claro que eso incluye a Alice y ella junto con Jazz calman un poco los ánimos cuando las cosas se empiezan a descontrolar entre esos engreídos y Rose yo. Alice había pasado prácticamente todo el día de ayer con nosotras y se podría decir que ya teníamos una amistad establecida, tanto que ya me decía Belly-Bells.

Jazz estaba súper contento de que la chica que el negaba pero era obvio le gustaba estuviera en su casa todo el día pues así el aprovecho a llevarla a su departamento cuando dijo tenía que regresar. Así como ahora yo estaba con las chicas en este momento dentro de un probador con lencería que no tapa absolutamente nada peleando por que no me la compren, mi hermanito estaba con los brutos de los Cullen; me alegraba que hiciera nuevos amigos con los cuales poder salir a hablar y hacer cosas de chicos el problema era que sus nuevos amigos no nos caían nada bien ni a su hermana ni a mí.

-Deja de estar en las nubes y pruébate esto de una vez! No que ya estas cansada? Esta es la última tienda- me regaño Rosalie! Ósea la enojada debería ser yo por ser utilizada como muñeca a la que pueden probar y probar lo que se les antoje.

-Mira, Bellita te prometemos que en cuanto te pruebes estos cinco conjuntos, nos los enseñes, los aprobemos, y luego paguemos por ellos nos vamos a donde tú digas!- Alice se percató de mi rostro y me hablo antes de que le dijera algo a Rsalie –saliendo nos vamos a la casa, a un restaurante, o si quieres a una librería si? Solo pruébatelos para poder irnos- me puso su puchero y yo solo rodé los ante eso.

-Está bien, me los probare aunque no me gusten y aunque no me tapen nada- dicho esto me metí al probador.

Eran cinco conjuntos súper sexys y atrevidos, no se para que quieren que me compre esto… como si tuviera a quien lucirlos! Pff! De pronto me sonroje yo misma por mi pensamiento. Fue algo que simplemente se me ocurrió pero era vergonzoso aunque solo yo me diera cuenta.

En fin Rose y Alice también se habían probado otros cinco conjuntos y todas los modelamos entre nosotras, con Rose era costumbre aunque con la pequeña Cullen me sentía un poco cohibida. Al final solo acepte llevarme tres, uno azul otro negro, y unos morado que eran los que más tela tenían. Ellas se llevaron los cinco.

-Bien, ya hice lo que quisieron, ahora es su turno- les dije planeando entrar a una librería y demorar horas como ellas pero realmente estaba cansada así que decidí dejarla hasta ahí por hoy. –pensaba torturarlas dentro de una librería como ustedes a mí en las tiendas pero…

-Pero?- Rose sabía cuánto podía demorar rodeada de libro por eso estaba esperando ansiosa a que terminara de hablar.

-Pero estoy muy cansada y tengo hambre, así que vamos al café que está en la entrada del centro comercial y de ahí nos vamos directo a la casa.

-Ok Bellita como digas- Alice engancho sus brazo con el de Rose y el mío y unidas avanzamos hasta el café.

-Bueno chicas y que van a hacer el fin de semana? Donde me dijeron que habían ido los señores Swan?- estábamos platicando amenamente mientras comíamos en el café, cuando Alice inició la conversación.

-Mis padres se fueron desde el martes a la casa, y nosotros los alcanzaremos el viernes así que no estaremos en la ciudad este fin de semana- conteste mientras le daba un sorbo a mí bebida.

-Tu que vas a hacer Alice? Digo con eso de que tiene a dos idiotas por hermanos te deseo suerte en tus planes… le dijo Rosalie mientras comía un poco de su ensalada.

-Ellos no son tan idiotas cuando estamos juntos, y son muy buenos chicos cuando estamos en casa, solo que son un poco coquetos y ustedes hirieron su orgullo al dejarlos plantados dos veces en el día.- ella nos guiño un ojo y siguió comiendo.

-Pues eso habría que verlo…- sentenció Rosalie mientras le pedía al mesero la cuenta pues ya habíamos terminado las tres.

-Bueno y cambiando de tema, donde tienen su otra casa que pueden viajar sin tantas complicaciones?- Alice preguntó cuándo ya íbamos camino al BMW de Rose.

-Es un pueblito Llamado Forks en Washington queda a pocas horas desde aquí en auto- le contesto mi prima tranquilamente.

De pronto Alice abrió muchísimo sus ojos y se quedó estática en su lugar y sin respirar ni nada, rápidamente me acerque a ella y trate de jalarla a pesar de todas nuestras bolsas pues se quedó a medio camino y un carro podría pasar por ahí.

-Alice estas bien?- pregunto Rosalie mientras se acercaba a nosotras y yo la movía despacio del hombro.

-Ss…i, estoy… bien no se preocupen- respondió mientras salía poco a poco de su aturdimiento.

-Qué paso? Conoces Forks? O por qué reaccionaste así cuando te dijimos donde vivíamos?- Rose pregunto una tras otra sin darse cuenta que la duende seguía un poco aturdida.

-No pasa nada Rose tranquila, pero si conozco ese lugar, pero ya luego les platicare bien ahora vallamos a casa que le prometí a mi mamá estar en el departamento a las siete para hablar con ella desde ahí y ya casi son las 6:30- dicho eso las tres nos acomodamos en el auto y partimos.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Al! Que descanses- nos despedimos de Alice en la entrada de su edificio y partimos a nuestra casa.

-Fue extraño el comportamiento de la duende hace un rato, no crees? Le pregunte a Rosalie mientras abríamos la puerta de la casa para entrar.

-Si fue raro, pero no creo que sea nada malo- fue su repuesta.

-Jazz no ha llegado, espero que se la esté pasando bien y ruego porque no se le pegue lo idiota de esos dos- más bien eso lo pensé pero sin darme cuenta lo dije en voz alta.

-Yo también espero que no le peguen lo baboso a mi hermano porque si no…- mejor no termino su frase, pero yo me imaginaba unas cuantas posibilidades de como hubiera terminado.

-Oye Rose el viernes nos vamos saliendo de la escuela o temprano?- a mí me daba lo mismo después de todo era aburrido ir y no hacer nada.

-Pues… no sé, como ustedes quieran por mí está bien desde temprano- rose estaba limando sus uñas y ni atención me ponía.

-Está bien yo digo que deberíamos irnos temprano.

-Entonces solo hay que decirle a Jazz- levanto la mirada y me sonrió. Momentos como este es que en verdad parecíamos hermanas.

-Ok, me voy a acostar, porque ustedes me dejaron agotadísima con las compras, puedes prepararte algo y también a Jazz para que cenen?- pregunte esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Bella, el que no me guste cocinar o significa que no sepa hacerlo- sus ojos me taladraban- ahora sube a acomodar tu ropa y duérmete pequeña quejumbrosa- me guiño y siguió arreglando sus uñas.

-Ok Rose! Hasta mañana, le dices a Jazz que le compre algo y se lo deje en su cama. Te quiero- y así arrastre mis pies por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y solo escuche un también te quiero de parte de mi prima.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos y arreglamos para ir a la escuela esta vez nos fuimos todos en el Camaro escuchando el regalo que le compre a Jazz ayer en la tienda de música. Era un cd de su banda favorita 100monkeys y me lo agradeció con un gran abrazo; él y yo siempre nos hacíamos regalos así porque si y los suyos eran los únicos que aceptaba de buena manera y sin objeciones pero no me gustaba que los demás gastaran en mí.

El día en la escuela paso sin inconvenientes pues como ahora Jazz estaba con los Cullen y la duende con nosotras ellos se encargaban de que no nos encontráramos y comenzara una discusión. A la salida Alice nos comentó que ella también iría donde sus padres, pero ellos se iban desde esa tarde; aun así prometió vernos mañana, y tanto Rose como yo, quedamos muy confundidas.

…

Ya eran las 10 am del viernes y estábamos esperando como siempre a Rosalie, mamá había llamado anoche informando que hoy tendríamos una comida-cena formal y Rose se puso como loca porque no le había avisado antes y tenía que arreglar la ropa que nos deberíamos poner para la ocasión. Gracias a Dios que no le daba tiempo de ir al centro comercial.

Mi mamá no había dado detalles solo había dicho que eran unos nuevos vecinos y que ella y Esme (la nueva vecina) ya eran buenas amigas y que sus hijos estarían ese fin de semana y querían hacer una reunión formal. A los tres nos tenía un poco intrigados el conocer nuevos vecinos pero no estábamos en contra de la idea.

Por fin se escucharon los tacones de mi prima por la escalera, a pesar de que en Forks teníamos más cosas que aquí Rose levaba dos maletas enormes, según ella con la ropa que íbamos a necesitar y los accesorios.

-Hermanito ayúdame con esto, quieres? – le pidió a Jazz que veía la tele cuando venía a media escalera.

-No sé cómo puedes llevar tantas cosas si allá en la casa tienes más que aquí, pero bueno- Jazz rodo los ojos y subió las maletas al auto para poder marcharnos. Charlie había pedido que solo fuéramos en el auto de Jasper cosa que no le agradó mucho a Rose pero aun así aceptó.

-Chicos me hablan cuando lleguemos que aún tengo sueño y ustedes con su música clásica me aburren demasiado- por el espejo vi cómo se acomodaba en el asiento lista para dormir.

Jazz y yo íbamos platicando de cosas sin importancia durante todo el camino a casa. Unas cuadras antes de llegar mi prima se despertó como si hubiera sabido que estábamos a escasos metros de llegar.

-Mis niños!- el grito efusivo de mi madre me asustó y pegue un brinco, de pronto sentí sus brazos en mi cuello- los extrañe mucho, nos besó a cada uno y luego nos dejó pasar a la casa.

-Hola mamá, también te extrañamos pero no seas dramática- le respondí el beso y me hice a un lado para que saludaran mis primos también.

-Hola tío Charlie!- instintivamente tape mi oído por el grito de Rosalie, mi padre venía bajando las escaleras y abrió sus brazos para recibir a una emocionada rubia.

-Hola señorita! cuánto de no verte?- bromeó mi papá- hola chicos, no me van a saludar ustedes dos o qué?- nos preguntó mirándonos a Jazz y a mí.

-Hola papá? Cómo se portaron?- le dije mientras lo abrazaba del otro lado de donde estaba mi prima. El solo levanto su pulgar en respuesta.

-Hola tío, me gusta estar en casa con mi familia- dijo Jazz mientras nos rodeaba a los tres con sus largos brazos.

-A mí también Jazz, me gusta más que nada- contestó mi padre después de que se unió mamá al abrazo grupal hasta que nos soltamos para poder platicar las cosas que pasaron en estos tres días.

…..

Ya estábamos todos listos esperando a que nuestros invitados llegaran, mis primos y yo estuvimos toda la tarde tratando de saber más cosas sobre ellos pero ni papá ni mamá soltaron una palabra, solo repitieron una y otra vez… "son personas encantadoras, y en un rato los conocerán".

Lo único que averiguamos fue que eran un matrimonio más o menos de la edad de mis padres y tenían también tres hijos que curiosamente estudiaban en Seattle; no sé por qué tenía un presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, pero no sabía qué podría ser así que preferí bloquear ese sentimiento.

-Niños, me hablo Esme, ella y su familia ya vienen en camino así que por favor bajen de una vez- nos gritó mamá desde las escaleras, nosotros estábamos cada uno en su habitación terminando de arreglarnos.

-Ya vamos!- los tres gritamos al mismo tiempo, y por la situación todos rompimos a reír.

-Espero que esas personas sean agradables,- Rose siempre con sus comentarios.

-Se ven muy lindas chicas!- nos elogió Jazz para cambiar el tema de su hermana.

-Tú también luces muy apuesto Jazz- le dije mientras le daba un codazo juguetón.

-Todos nos vemos geniales como siempre! Y claro yo escogí el atuendo de ustedes y también de mis tíos por lo tanto no hay duda alguna de que lucimos fantásticos.- Rosalie nos guiño un ojo para ir a sentarse junto a mi papá que esperaba viendo la tele en la sala y el que solo negó con su cabeza por el comentario de su ahijada.

-Si Miss Universo, tus eres la culpable de que luzcamos como actores en la alfombra roja- mi madre se burlaba de ella, a lo que Rosalie solo ignoro su comentario.

-Bueno ya, son unos simples vestidos y simples trajes no le veo nada de espectacular- les dije yo.

Rose me miro ceñuda pero no dijo nada, mi madre solo rodo sus ojos pues aunque le gustaba molestar a Rose ella también era muy fanática de la moda y los dos hombres solo aguantaban la risa. En eso estábamos cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

Antes de que doña Stephie viniera de la cocina a abrir mi madre grito…

-Yo voy!- y desapareció de mi lado.

Jazz y yo nos encaminamos donde estaban papá y Rose para recibir ahí a los invitados. Escuchamos como se abría la puerta, los saludos de mi madre, y me pareció escuchar levemente la voz de Alice… pero eso no podía ser, aun así mire a Jasper y al parecer él también había escuchado algo raro pues su cara era de total desconcierto.

-Qué bueno que llegaron estábamos esperándolos, pero pasen a la sala para que les presente a mis niños- me ruboricé por su comentario y espere a que los invitados aparecieran, pero gran sorpresa nos llevamos…

-USTEDES?- gritaron las dos personas que menos espere ver en mi propia casa…

-CULLENS!- gritó Rosalie al mismo tiempo que ellos, yo estaba asombrada y no salía mi voz…

-Alice?- a mi primito le brillaron los ojitos…

-Jazz, Bella, Rose!- Alice corrió a saludar a mi primo y a ponerse junto a Rose y junto a mí.

Los adultos solo observaban la escena entre divertidos, extrañados y molestos. Esto no pintaba nada bueno, las cosas no iban a salir bien, lo sabía y menos si los hermanitos engreídos eran nuestros nuevos vecinos.


	10. La cena

**CAPITULO 10:**

***LA CENA***

**Edward Pov**

Desde el jueves que habíamos llegado mamá estaba súper emocionada porque ya había hecho una amiga, bueno en realidad ella y papá ya se llevaban realmente bien con otra familia del pueblo, ellos al parecer tienen dos casas pero casualmente estos últimos días que pasaron aquí en Forks se encontraron con mis padres y estuvieron conversando a tal punto en que se hicieron amigos.

Ahora debido a esta nueva amistad, estamos arreglándonos para ir a una cena semi-formal que organizaron nuestros vecinos para que pudiéramos conocernos, realmente mi mamá es la que nos quiere presentar a nosotros sus hijos, y como los hijos de los vecinos llegaban hasta hoy viernes, aprovecharían la oportunidad para reunirnos todos juntos, la verdad es que no me molestaría tener algún amigo para los fines de semana en este pueblito.

En la Universidad el lío con las linduras no se ha hecho más grande porque Alice y Jasper que ahora es nuestro amigo se encargan de mantenernos separados para que no peleemos y por el momento Emmett y yo hemos dejado pasar la situación.

Alice ha andado muy emocionada desde el miércoles que llegamos de la escuela, no nos quiere decir por qué pero de seguro no es nada bueno. Hoy se empeñó en vestirnos como siempre, y aunque mi hermano y yo le fuimos a hacer pucheros a mamá ella nos dijo que quería que nos viéramos bien por lo tanto nos teníamos que poner lo que la duende nos diera.

-Niños ya están listos? Que no quiero que lleguemos tarde- mi madre iba por el pasillo preguntando de manera general. Yo llevaba un traje sin corbata color como gris, con una camisa azul celeste, nada muy formal pero tampoco casual.

-Yo ya estoy mamá- dije mientras salía también al pasillo –pero que linda se ve usted bella dama!- elogié a mi madre que vestía un bonito vestido blanco.

-Gracias Edward, pero ya no seas barbero- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- aunque me encanta saber que he educado a todo un caballero.

-Solo a uno? Y que soy yo entonces eh?- le pregunto Emmett haciéndose el ofendido y con un puchero en su cara, sí que se veía gracioso.

-Hay hijo tu nunca cambiarás, pero déjame decirte que te ves muy apuesto con la ropa que tu hermana te escogió- le cambió de tema para distraer a mi hermano. El traía una camisa de rayas con pantalón azul marino y una corbata.

-Pff! Mamá yo me veo bien con todo!- era tan bobo que ni cuenta se daba que mamá logro su propósito de distraerlo.

-Corrección! Ustedes dos siempre se ven bien por la ropa que YO les elijo- apareció Alice apuntándonos a Emm y a mí enfundada en un corto vestido negro con adornos en la parte de arriba.

-Si hermanita pero resulta que tu ropa sin nuestros cuerpos y caras no se verían para nada bien- le contestó Emmett indignado y como pocas veces, dijo algo en lo que estaba de acuerdo.

-Bueno ya, no es momento para pelear, todos se ven muy guapos! ahora ya vámonos que su padre nos espera en el garaje.- mi madre tomo mi brazo y salimos a encontrar a papá.

-Ma' puedo llevar mi Hummer?- Emmett no podía salir sin ese monstruo.

-No mamá tú ya me habías prometido que podría llevar mi Ferrari, y no vamos a ir todos separados verdad?- Alice y su puchero… no nos iba a quedar más que ir con ella y en su auto.

-Pero…-mi hermano ya iba a replicar.

-Pero nada brother! No ves que está poniendo su cara de borreguito? Ella gano! Supéralo y vámonos que mientras más rápido nos vallamos más rápido regresaremos.- dicho esto me apresure para subir de copiloto al auto de Alice.

Íbamos siguiendo el auto de mis padres hacia el centro del pueblo llevábamos ya diez minutos de camino pues nuestra casa estaba un poco apartada. En eso mi padre bajo la velocidad y se acercó a la orilla de una casa realmente grande en comparación a las demás de su alrededor; quizás igual de grande que la nuestra pero de otra forma.

-Wow, mis padres sí que saben elegir sus amistades- bromeo Emmett bajándose del auto cuando Alice ya se había estacionado atrás de papá.

-Cómo eres bobo Emmett, yo creo que por eso estas comenzando a perder tus encantos- se burló la pequeña duende, algo que ni venía al caso… pero bueno.

-Eso fue golpe bajo enana- le reclamo el grandote.

-Si Alice eso no tiene nada que ver en estos momentos, además no nos recuerdes a esas chicas ahora quieres? Que si no ha habido problemas con ellas es por ti y Jasper; pero deja que inicien bien las clases y ellas caerán como que nuestro apellido es Cullen, verdad Emmett?

-Claro que si!- me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Si como digan… pero ya verán que sorpresa se llevarán esta noche…- sonrió de manera… rara y alcanzo a nuestros padres que ya habían tocado el timbre de la puerta.

-Qué habrá querido decir?- me pregunto desconcertado mi hermano.

-No sé, pero vamos, mira que ya salió a la señora… Renne? Dijo mamá que se llamaba? a recibirnos.

-Ok vamos.

-Hola Renne buenas tardes, mira estos son mis hijos… Alice, Emmett y Edward- nos presentó mamá.

Saludamos como todos unos caballeros a la señora que vestía un vestido elegante azul, mi hermana le dio un abrazo y le dijo que le daba mucho gusto conocerla al fin, nadie entendió muy bien su comentario pero no le dimos importancia. Ella nos invitó a pasar a la sala de su casa para presentarnos con su familia y así lo hicimos pero…

-USTEDES?- gritamos mi hermano y yo sin poder contenernos.

-CULLENS!- nos gritó la rubia.

-Alice?- Jasper estaba muy confundido.

-Jazz, Rose, Bella!- mi hermana corrió a saludarlos y se quedó de su lado.

Mis padres nos miraban extrañados y molestos por nuestros gritos y falta de educación. La rubia enfundada en su pegado vestido azul, nos miraba con sus manos en los bolsillos y mirada atemorizante y desafiadora. Jasper en su traje negro y mi hermana, se miraban de uno al otro y luego a su alrededor. Los padres de los chicos nos miraban confundidos pues de seguro no tenían idea de que ya nos conocíamos, pero mis ojos se fijaron en Isabella, tenía puesto un vestido corto color gris con negro, la hacía ver realmente linda y tierna parecía una niña, una niña muy linda que tenía toda mí atención y que últimamente pensaba más en ella de lo que gustaría; su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y un poco de molestia sus ojos marrones eran tan cristalinos que podía leer a través de ellos, parecía que trataba de decir algo pero su voz no salía. Hasta que mi padre rompió el silencio que se había creado después de nuestros gritos.

-Charlie! Cómo has estado? Mira te presento a los mal educados de mis hijos que ahora resulta que llegan a presentarse mediante gritos, aunque aquí parece que ya se conocen- nos miró un poco feo para que reaccionáramos y nos presentáramos como debía ser. –ellos son: Alice, Emmett y Edward.

-Mucho gusto chicos y señorita, un placer conocerlos, y al parecer así es Carlisle estos chicos ya se conocen, Rose querida me harías el favor de presentarte a ti y a tus hermanos y sin gritarle a nuestros invitados por favor?- miro a la rubia como conteniendo la risa, y esta se ruborizó levemente casi imperceptiblemente.

-Claro, y disculpen por haber gritado- dijo con una voz sumamente dulce que en ninguno de nuestros encuentros había escuchado. –Mucho gusto yo soy Rosalie, él es mi hermano Jasper y ella es Isabella, gracias por haber aceptado nuestra invitación- valla sí que era buena actriz, hasta parecía niña buena.

-Igualmente Rosalie. Jóvenes yo soy Carlisle y esta es mi esposa Esme, a mis hijos ya los conocen, y al contrario, gracias a ustedes por invitarnos.- mi padre tan galante como siempre.

-Bueno, antes de pasar a la mesa por qué no nos sentamos, y alguno de ustedes nos explica cómo es que se conocen?- la señora Renne nos invitó a ocupar un lugar en los muebles.

Alice y Jasper fueron los que explicaron la situación Rosalie se dedicaba a escuchar igual que mi hermano y yo, con la diferencia que ella nos quería asesinar con la mirada, yo tenía mi vista fija en Isabella pero ella miraba indiferentemente a los narradores y agregaba una que otra palabra, por lo que me ignoraba totalmente.

Cuando al fin terminaron la historia omitiendo el hecho de nuestra enemistad, pasamos a la mesa que era de diez personas exactamente en los dos extremos quedaron papá y el señor Swan, de un lado en los cuatro lugares disponibles estaban mi madre junto a mi padre, Isabella junto a mamá, junto a Isabella Jasper y junto a este y también junto a Charlie estaba la rubia. La señora Renne estaba frente a Rosalie ósea junto a su esposo, Emmett estaba frente a Jasper, Alice frente a Bella y yo frente a mamá.

El ambiente estuvo un poquitín tenso durante la comida pero Emmett ignoro a la rubia y sus miradas asesinas y bromeo con Charlie y Renne, Alice hablaba con Jasper y por momentos con Rosalie; para mi sorpresa Isabella platicaba amenamente con mis padres siempre esquivando mi mirada pero por lo poco que escuche es una buena chica en casa; yo me mantuve un poco al margen de las conversaciones, solo observando. Pero al final todos estábamos en una conversación donde todos participábamos, sin dirigirnos directamente la palabra las señoritas y nosotros.

Cuando terminamos de cenar salimos un momento al patio delantero y aunque hacía un poco de frio era soportable con nuestras camisas de manga larga, y las señoritas sacaron unos pequeños abrigos, los adultos platicaban en una mesita jardinera tomando una bebida caliente, las chicas platicaban sentadas en una banca un poco apartada en la esquina de la casa; y nosotros nos doblamos las camisas y estábamos lanzando unos tiros a la canasta que Jasper tenía.

El momento de retirarnos llegó, pero como al parecer el día de mañana tendría un agradable clima, ahora fueron mis padres los que se ofrecieron a hacer una parrillada en casa, pues estaban felices que sus hijos tuvieran nuevos amigos en la Universidad que además serían vecinos.

Ni la rubia ni la castaña parecieron muy a gusto con la idea pero fingieron alegría y aceptaron "gustosamente".

Mañana sería otro día y esas mujercitas debían estar precavidas pues mañana estarían en nuestro territorio y sería nuestro campo de juego por lo tanto estarían en desventaja.

Prepárense LINDURAS para recibir el ENCANTO de los hermanos Cullen…


	11. La parrillada

**CAPITULO 11:**

***LA PARRILADA***

**Bella Pov**

Después de que nuestros invitados se marcharon nos metimos a la casa para descansar, pues mañana nos comprometimos a estar en la residencia Cullen desde el medio día para una parrillada; cosa que aceptamos más por educación que por entusiasmo, pero pues no teníamos opción.

Rose ya estaba buscando qué ropa nos pondríamos mañana, la verdad no me importaba además era algo tranquilo y casual esta vez no me dejaría y me vestiría de manera cómoda para pasar un momento tranquilo. Durante la comida tuve una charla agradable con los señores Cullen, son muy amables y cariñosos y eso que apenas nos conocemos, me entere que Alice ya les había contado de nosotros cuando supuso que era nuestra casa a la que venían a cenar.

-Ya me voy a dormir papá, deberías hacer lo mismo- me levante del sillón donde estaba para despedirme de Charlie- según tú ves la tele, pero de cuándo acá se ve con los ojos cerrados?

-Señorita! No te estés burlando de mi- me regañó de broma- está bien Bells ya vámonos que somos los únicos que quedamos aquí abajo.

Apagamos la televisión y subimos las escaleras como mi habitación era la primera me dejo en la puerta y con un beso en la frente se despidió y camino al fondo del pasillo donde estaba su recamara.

Cuando entré en mi habitación sobre mi cama estaba doblada la que me imaginaba era la ropa que me pondría mañana, era unos jeans azul claro, con una bonita blusa blanca y unos zapatitos de piso blancos, los cuales tal vez cambiaría por mis converse mañana y mis lentes de sol. Milagrosamente Rose me había escogido algo así tan casual pero lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Me metí en mi cómoda cama y tome mi celular de la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado y rápidamente teclee un mensaje de texto de buenas noches que mande a mis primos, parece algo tonto pero casi siempre hacía lo mismo, Jazz era el que más me contestaba porque Rose decía que eran puras boberas y solo pegaba en la pared que nuestras recamaras compartían como contestación… y eso era de todas las noches.

-Vamos Bella, levántate que el desayuno y está listo- mi mamá me movía para que levantara de la cama.

-Todavía tengo sueño mamá déjame dormir en paz!- le dije, tapándome toda la cara.

-No seas ridícula hija, mira que ya son las 11:00 y quedamos con los Cullen de estar en su casa al medio día, anda ya levántate para que comas algo y te arregles- de mala gana me destape para incorporarme.

-Está bien, ya me voy a levantar, podrías por favor servirme el desayuno mientras me baño rápido?- le pregunte a mi mamá.

-Está bien pero no demores porque se te va a enfriar- me dijo saliendo de mi cuarto.

Me asome por la ventana y un sol raro en Forks brillaba en todo su esplendor, con un poco más de ánimos me bañe y en 10 minutos ya estaba vestida solo faltaba arreglarme el pelo porque todavía lo llevaba envuelto en una pequeña toalla.

-Buenos días familia!- salude a todos entrando en el comedor, ya casi terminaban ellos solo yo faltaba.

-Pero miren… la bella durmiente decidió despertar- dijo mi papá burlándose.

-No decidió! La despertaron! Verdad Bells- Jasper le seguía el juego a Charlie.

-Si búrlense lo que quieran pero yo dormí más y mejor que ustedes!- les enseñe la lengua de forma infantil y me senté a comer mi rico desayuno.

-No me vas a dar las gracias por darte ropa de la que a ti te gusta para el día de hoy?- me pregunto Rose haciéndose la indignada.

-Claro que si Rose! Muchas gracias! Te quiero más que nunca!- con eso le di un gran abrazo que por poco hago que se atore con su comida.

-Está bien, está bien, tanto me quieres que me quieres ahogar con mí comida- me respondió rodando sus ojos.

-Bueno ya niñas dejen de hablar y terminen de desayunar! que aún no están listas y ya casi nos tenemos que ir porque la casa de los Cullen queda como a 15 minutos- mi madre ya quería llegar, se nota que se han hecho muy amigas ella y Esme.

-Nosotros ya terminamos vamos a ver la tele en lo que ustedes terminan,- dijo mi papá levantándose junto con Jasper de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno tía Renne y Gladys- les dijo Jasper a la muchacha que ahora estaba recogiendo lo que ocuparon ella y mi madre para preparar la comida.

-De nada cariño, podrías por favor antes de ver la tele subir esta canasta a mi auto por favor?- le pidió mi madre mientras le entregaba dicho objeto con comida seguramente para llevar a la parrillada.

-Ok- Jasper salió del comedor a hacer lo que le pidieron.

-Me voy a peinar y a ponerme los zapatos y estoy lista- en cinco minutos terminaba.

-Yo también me voy a terminar de arreglar, estuvo rico el desayuno, gracias- Rose llevo su plato al lavadero y juntas nos encaminamos al piso de arriba.

-Tienen solo diez minutos!- nos advirtió mamá- escuchaste Rosalie?- jajajaja mi prima solo bufo y le dijo que sí.

Estábamos estacionados frente a la mansión de los hermanitos "somos muy bonitos y por lo visto ricos también" yo había llegado con Jazz en su auto, y mis padres y Rosalie llegaron en el de mi mamá. Ya había tocado el timbre Charlie y esperábamos a que alguien nos abriera, y así fue como una muy emocionada Alice nos recibió.

-Hola a todos! Qué bueno que ya llegaron, los esperábamos- nos dio un abrazo a cada uno mientras ingresábamos a su casa.

-Pasen por favor, los chicos y mi papá están armando la parrilla tal vez Charlie y Jasper quieran ayudarlos- los mencionados asintieron para irse con los hombres- están por ese pasillo que sale al jardín trasero- les indico por dónde y luego se giró a nosotras.

-Nosotras iremos donde esta mamá preparando las cosas para cocinar y los utensilios- así nos guió a la cocina.

Cuando entramos a la amplia cocina saludamos alegremente a Esme que ya casi tenía todo listo, solo había que llevarlo a afuera.

-Esme tu casa es muy bella!- le elogió mi mamá.

-Muchas gracias querida, yo solo la renové un poco en realidad la mayoría del trabajo estaba hecho.- le restó importancia al asunto.

-Vamos chicas llevemos esto afuera y veamos que tanto hacen los hombres- Alice agarro unos platos y todas tomamos algo de lo que había que sacar y salimos.

-Wow Esme tu jardín es muy bonito!- le dije, habían muchas flores y rosas y era realmente grande pues se juntaba con el bosque unos metros más al fondo.

-Gracias hija, este si lo he hecho todo sola y mira que me ha costado esfuerzo- me guiño un ojo y fue a dejar las cosas que traía a una mesa que estaba junto a la parrilla que ya habían encendido papá y Carlisle.

Nos saludamos los que faltamos y a los hermanitos solo les dimos un seco "hola" pasamos un momento platicando Alice, Rose y yo; sentadas en una sábana que la primera había tendido en el césped. De reojo miraba a donde estaban los chicos platicando animadamente y en varias ocasiones encontré la coqueta mirada de Edward, por lo que me sonrojaba y rápido desviaba mi cara.

Así estuvimos unos minutos en lo que empezaba a salir la botana como salchichas y hamburguesas de la parrilla; comimos un poco y luego Emmett sacó un balón de soccer. Yo soy muy torpe y con todo me caigo, pero el único deporte que llama mi atención es el futbol soccer y aunque me enredo con mis pies y el balón y termino en el suelo, me gusta jugar con Jazz.

Jasper, Emmett y Edward empezaron darse pases y a jugar entre ellos, los señores seguían cocinando y las señoras estaban con ellos supervisándolos y haciéndoles una que otra broma, Alice y Rosalie subieron a la recamara de la primera a ver su closet y no sé qué más y yo preferí sentarme a observar jugar a los chicos.

Edward se metió a la casa unos momentos y decidí acercarme a Jasper y Emmett.

-Hola chicos!- los salude pues estaban de espaldas sentados esperando a Edward y no se dieron cuenta que me acercaba.

-Hola- me respondió Jazz.

-Pero mira… la señorita me habla- dijo irónicamente el grandote, provocando que me ruborizara- mírala si resulta que eres tímida y te ruborizas, por qué no eres así en la escuela? Me caerías mejor!- el grandote lo decía todo de broma pero aun así me puse más roja.

-Quieres jugar?- pregunto Jazz sabiendo que necesitaba ayuda con Emmett.

-jajajaja- la risotada Emmett me sorprendió y hasta brinqué- tú quieres jugar soccer? No te da miedo romperte una uña?- se seguía burlando y me estaba comenzando a enojar.

-Yo no soy una muñequita aunque tu pienses que soy una "lindura" no soy como parecen que son tus amiguitas que están en nuestra clase de música- le conteste dejándolo sin habla.

-Jajajaja amigo, con ella no te metas se ve tierna e inocente pero se sabe defender- Jasper le palmeo el hombro de forma amistosa.

-Bueno, puedo jugar o no?- le pregunte directamente Emmett.

-Claro que sí, muñequita- me dijo eso pero como apodo, no con la finalidad de molestar.

Emmett se paró y me lanzó el balón, yo lo recibí e hice unas cuantas dominadas que Jazz me había enseñado.

-Wow, veo que en verdad sabes jugar!- me dijo el grandote en tono divertido, -veamos si superas esto!

El hizo otra serie de dominadas, y así estuvimos jugando hasta que nos pusimos a correr, él era más grande y me costaba mucho quitarle la pelota, pero en un momento Jazz se unió al juego y me ayudaba contra Emmett; pero mi torpeza tenía que llegar… me enrede con mis pies, el balón y el gran cuerpo de Emmett y me tropecé y caí.

-Lo siento Bella! No fue mi intensión tirarte de verdad- llego Emmett rápido a ayudarme y me dijo como Jasper lo había estado haciendo desde que entro en el juego.

-No te preocupes Emmett, siempre ando cayendo- le respondí para que no se sintiera culpable, además no me había pasado nada.

-Ven déjame ayudarte- me tendió su mano, y yo la acepte para poder ponerme de pie.

-Estas bien verdad?- me pregunto ahora Jazz.

-Si chicos no se preocupen solo fue mi torpeza haciéndose notar.

-Jajajaja, es que fue tan gracioso ver cómo te caías, parecía cámara lenta, y ahora que sé que estas bien me da mucha risa; jajajajaja- Emmett se tuvo que sentar de tanta risa.

-Oye ya deja de reír!- le golpee suavemente el hombro.

-Jajajaja perdón, perdón.- se tranquilizó y se levantó del suelo.

Nos fuimos a sentar a la manta donde anteriormente había estado con las chicas y platicamos Jasper, Emmett y yo tranquilamente, me di cuenta de lo agradable y muy gracioso que era; hicimos las "paces" y se "disculpó" por llamarme lindura, aunque me dejo el apodo de muñequita ahora de cariño.

Era un chico realmente agradable, y me di cuenta que por un error que cometieron (al llamarnos linduras), Rose y yo habíamos hecho lo que más odiábamos: juzgar a las personas por nuestros prejuicios; pero me alegraba saber que tenía un nuevo amigo tanto en la escuela como en el pueblo…


	12. Felicidades

**CAPITULO 12:**

***FELICIDADES***

**Bella Pov**

Nos quedamos un buen rato ahí sentados escuchando anécdotas y chistes que Emmett nos contaba, estaba aprovechando que Alice seguía dentro de la casa con Rosalie para contarnos situaciones embarazosas por las que ha pasado; casi no los conocía pero estaba segura que el grandote sería hombre muerto si su hermana se enteraba lo que nos estaba contando, en especial por decirlo frente a Jazz.

Hubo un momento de la tarde como a las 5 que nos llamaron para que todos nos reuniéramos donde estaba la mesa con comida; no me había dado cuenta que Edward también había estado dentro de la casa hasta que vi que salía detrás de las chicas; Esme le dijo algo a su esposo en el oído y éste se metió a la casa, mientras tanto Esme se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar…

-Bueno pues hoy es un día muy especial- de reojo vi como Edward rodaba sus ojos y bufaba de manera silenciosa, parecía que ya sabía que iba a decir su madre- aunque a mi hijo no le agrade lo que estoy haciendo, yo no quería que un día tan importante como su cumpleaños pasará inadvertido.

-Mamá…- Edward realmente se veía incómodo y hasta enojado.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños número 18 de Edward- siguió Esme sin importar los reclamos de su hijo- y aprovechando que estamos aquí reunidos con amigos y disfrutando una alegre y divertida tarde de parrillada, quería pedirles el gran favor de que me acompañen a cantarle las mañanitas a mi hijo.

En eso apareció Carlisle con un pastel lo suficientemente grande para todas las personas que estábamos presentes, con dos velitas, un número 1 y un 8. Edward estaba un poco sonrojado no sabía si de vergüenza o de enojo aun así su cara era indescifrable, pues me imagino que no quería herir los sentimientos de su madre que a kilómetros de distancia se notaba lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

-A la de tres- gritó Alice sobresaltándonos a unos cuantos- una… dos… tres… Estas son las mañanitas, que cantaba el Rey David….

Todos cantábamos! hasta Rosalie, Alice se aferró a la cintura de su hermano mientras cantaba a todo pulmón, Esme lo abrazaba del lado contrario a Alice y Emmett y Carlisle estaban detrás de ellos, yo estaba abrazando a mi papá y juntos éramos los que cantábamos un poco más bajito, mi madre y Jazz tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y cantaban muy bien entonados.

Cuando terminamos de cantar todos aplaudimos, y felicitamos al festejado obviamente Rose y yo simplemente nos limitamos a darle una sonrisa, bueno yo una sonrisa y Rosalie la mitad de una.

-Tienes que apagar las velitas hermano!- le dijo Emmett mientras le pasaba uno de sus enormes brazos por los hombros –y no se te olvide pedir un deseo eeeh!- le guiño un ojo y se hizo a un lado para darle espacio.

Edward rodo los ojos y se inclinó rápidamente a apagar las velas, estaba casi segura que no pidió ningún deseo y que lo estaba haciendo todo con la mayor rapidez posible para retirarse nuevamente.

-Muchas felicidades cariño- le deseó nuevamente su mamá mientras le daba un cálido abrazo, ahora ayúdame a partirlo para invitarle a nuestros amigos- el solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y fue a ayudarla.

-Esme no me dijo nada, de lo contrario hubiéramos ido a comprar obsequios- me susurro Renne dándome un platito con una rebanada de pastel.

-Por lo visto la única que sabía de esto era ella misma, y por la cara de Edward no creo que le haya gustado mucho que digamos su sorpresa - le comente en voz baja para que no nos fueran a escuchar.

-Tienes razón, ese chico es un poco raro y antipático en comparación con sus hermanos- dijo mi madre mientras lo miraba de reojo sentado hablando con Alice.

-Mamá tú no sabes por qué no le gusta festejar su cumpleaños así que no digas algo sin fundamentos- a veces Renne era muy… indiscreta.

-Hay Bella, sabes? Tu eres un poco como el- me dijo reflexivamente.

-Si mamá lo que digas- rodé mis ojos –vamos a donde están papá y Jazz quiero que me den de su pastel porque está realmente bueno, y se me antojo otro pedacito- tome a mi madre de la mano y la jale a donde estaban nuestros hombres.

Cuando me acabe las rebanadas de pastel de mi primo y de mi papá me fui a sentar donde había estado antes de jugar con los chicos, ellos comenzaron a jugar nuevamente pero ahora con un balón de futbol Americano, ese deporte definitivamente que no era para mí, a menos claro… que quisiera morir aplastada por el cuerpo de alguien tan grande como Emm.

-Ey muñequita! qué ya no vas a jugar con nosotros?- me gritó Emmett desde donde estaba jugando con Jasper.

-No gracias! No quiero morir todavía! Y menos aplastada por un oso como tú!- le grité de vuelta y el solo soltó una carcajada.

En eso llegaron las chicas que venían comiendo una paleta cada una y Rosalie me miro un poco molesta.

-Tienes un nuevo amigo?- me pregunto suspicaz.

-Rose hablamos luego si? Ahorita no quiero pelear contigo- le conteste sin voltear a verla.

-Vamos Rose subamos de nuevo que no te enseñe unos diseños que estoy haciendo yo- Alice sintió un poco de tensión en el ambiente y prefirió llevarse a mi enojada prima.

Escuche como se alejaban, y yo recorrí con mi vista todo el patio; me percate que alguien caminaba sin ganas hacia la orilla del bosque, enseguida distinguí la silueta de Edward, desde que llegué no había puesto atención a cómo estaba vestido, sus pantalones negros igual que su playera y su tenis blancos que hacían contraste como su piel, se veía muy apuesto, cuando llegue estaba tan concentrada en no dirigirme mucho a ninguno de los chicos Cullen que ni atención le había puesto.

Se detuvo de su caminar hasta que llegó al primer árbol que ya formaba parte del bosque, recargado contra él había una banquita de madera que quedaba en diagonal hacia la casa, por lo que estando allá si no te volteabas no la podías ver, pero de la casa hacia allá si se veía perfectamente; vi cómo se sentaba y recargaba sus codos en las rodillas y enterraba sus manos en su cabello, como signo de frustración.

Yo era una chica muy tímida respecto a los chicos pero no sabía por qué el ver a Edward, un sujeto con el cual no me llevaba para nada bien, así tan… desesperado, contrariado y confundido no me alegraba para nada, sentía la necesidad de ir con él y abrazarlo para que no se sintiera así.

Así que decidida me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia donde estaba, tratando de no hacer ruido con mis pisadas…

**Edward Pov**

Mi mamá había hecho de las suyas, en realidad no la podía culpar a ella que quisiera festejar los 18 de su hijo, quizás si fueran otras circunstancias yo mismo habría pedido ayuda para organizar una fiesta, pero este no era el caso. Desde que mi madre invitó a la familia Swan en la cena de ayer, sabía muy bien que había una posibilidad de algo como lo de hace unos momentos.

Faltaba muy poco para que me quedara con mechones de mi cabello en mis manos, me molestaba no poder volver a ser el mismo chico confiado y humilde, el verdadero hijo de Esme; me frustraba no poder ser yo mismo todo el tiempo. Pero no era tan fácil como decir… "ok, seré yo mismo de nuevo" la situación me sobrepasaba aun.

Todo comenzó en mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 16, mi novia de ese entonces era Tanya y yo era un niño ingenuo, nunca le perdonaré que me haya traicionado, fue mi "primer amor" y por más que quiera olvidarlo, el recuerdo vuelve a mí una y otra vez.

Me quede pensando cómo habían ido ocurriendo las cosas en vida a partir de ese fatídico cumpleaños. Ahora aunque lo intentara con toda mi alma no podía confiar en nadie tan fácilmente, era mejor encerrarme en mi y pensar las cosas solo y encontrar una solución por mí mismo.

De repente una imagen vino a mi cabeza… Isabella, esa niña arrogante y altanera que en la cena de anoche con el vestido que tenía se veía tan tierna y dulce, la manera en que platicó con mis padres, su forma de vestir hoy; el haber jugado soccer con mi hermano unas horas atrás, todo eso eran señas de que la altanera y orgullosa era solo una fachada, muy parecida a la mía por cierto…

-Hola?- una voz suave y tímida habló a mis espaldas, di un pequeño brinco pues no la había escuchado venir.

-Hola- le dije secamente, así como ellas nos habían dado esos desplantes ahora sería yo quien lo hiciera.

-Venía… bueno, vengo a disculparme- su comentario me intrigó y voltee a verla, estaba parada detrás de mí observando sus zapatos y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

-A disculparte?- no pude ocultar la intriga y desconcierto en mi voz.

-Sí! vine a disculparme, me puedo sentar?- me preguntó levantando su cara y mirándome a los ojos. Inmediatamente se ruborizó pero no desvió su mirada, sus ojos eran tan bonitos… 'concéntrate amigo!' Me dije, me hice a un lado en la banca para dejarle espacio.

-Disculpa lo que te voy a decir pero por qué ahora vienes a hablarme ignorando todas nuestras peleas durante la semana y además de eso vienes a ofrecer una disculpa que aún no sé a qué se debe?- le dije volteando mi cara hacia el bosque frente a nosotros.

-Precisamente por eso vengo a disculparme, sé que no hemos sido muy buenos compañeros que digamos durante esta semana; pero ambas partes tuvimos parte de culpa.

-Pe…- iba a replicar su argumento pero me detuvo.

-Déjame terminar por favor, yo sé que ustedes nos llamaron linduras- se ruborizo al mencionar eso- y no lo hicieron con mala intención, tal vez nuestra reacción les pareció exagerada y arrogante, quizás hasta nos vimos altaneras, tampoco te diré que no era nuestra intención parecerlo porque te mentiría; pero hace un rato mientras jugaba con tu hermano me di cuenta de que nos equivocamos al menos con Emmett; hicimos o hice lo que menos me gusta… juzgar a las personas por prejuicios.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?- entendía perfecto hasta la última parte…

-Por la posición económica de nuestros padres muchas veces las personas se acercan a ti por interés me imagino que ustedes también han pasado por algo así…

-Ni te imaginas cuanto- le conteste; me estaba agradando platicar con ella sin tener que poner una barrera.

-Pues el día que nos conocimos en el baño ustedes cometieron el error de decirnos… de aquella manera- se volvió a ruborizar- desde ese día prácticamente nos declaramos la guerra, mi prima es muy explosiva y no le gusta que alguien más le robe la atención no digo lo mismo de mí porque odio que me miren… pero bueno el punto es…

-Aja?- la inste a continuar.

-Cuando jugaba con Emmett me di cuenta del chico tan agradable qué es, entonces llegue a la conclusión de que si nos habíamos equivocado con él también lo habíamos hecho contigo, es por eso que vengo a ofrecerte mi amistad- lo último sonó más a susurro pero mi oído lo alcanzo a captar.

-En serio quieres que seamos amigos, después de la primera impresión y todo eso?- le dije mirándola a los ojos para descubrir en ellos la verdad.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, desgraciadamente yo… no puedo decir los mismo de Rose ya de por sí está molesta conmigo por ser la nueva "muñequita" de Emmett- fruncí el ceño ante su comentario- también me disculpé con él y me dijo que ya no era lindura ahora era muñequita y que ahora me lo diría de cariño; en realidad Jazz no es mi hermano de sangre pero lo quiero como si lo fuera, no sé por qué presiento que lo mismo empiezo a sentir por Emmett una amistad que me puede regalar otro hermano mayor.

Me quede reflexionando sus palabras, y mis pensamientos de hace unos minutos salieron nuevamente a flote, Isabella era una persona noble y humilde, su prima era la arrogante y frívola, aunque como bien lo dijo la "muñequita" de mi hermano tal vez estoy juzgando a la rubia por mis prejuicios…

-Entonces qué? Aceptas mi amistad o prefieres que me valla y te deje tranquilo de una buena vez?- sus ojos mostraban la ansiedad por mi respuesta.

-Está bien… Hola soy Edward Cullen tengo dos hermanos y casualmente hoy es mi cumpleaños… ah! Lo olvidaba soy uno de tus compañeros en la Universidad- le dije tendiéndole mi mano, para representar un nuevo comienzo- mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto Edward- su sonrisa sincera me idiotizo por unos segundos ella era tan…- me llamo Isabella Swan pero puedes decirme Bella tengo dos casi hermanos, y dado que hoy es tu cumpleaños, te deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero que cumplas muchos más.

Después de nuestra nueva presentación nos quedamos platicando bastante rato más, con ella no sentía la necesidad de escudarme tras mi fachada de coqueto aunque tampoco podría confiar en ella plenamente de una sola vez. Solo el tiempo dirá si podré volver a confiar en alguien nuevamente… por lo pronto pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que todo funcione con mi nueva amiga.

**Esme Pov**

Llevaba más de 20 minutos sentada junto a Renne que veía a Carlisle y Emmett jugar contra Charlie y Jasper. Ellos eran una buena familia y me agradaba que mis hijos tuvieran amigos como estos chicos; mientras Renne observaba cómo jugaban, yo llevaba todo ese tiempo admirando a mí hijo.

Hoy cumplía 18 años, y por la chiquilla esa él no ha sido el mismo, y casi casi estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que volviera a ser el mismo chico cariñoso y noble que antes era, aunque inesperadamente una rayo de luz se empezaba a filtrar y ese rayito apenas apreciable tiene nombre y apellido… Isabella Swan.

Ellos llevaban mucho rato platicando en la banca que está en la orilla del bosque; primero llegó mi hijo y minutos después Isabella se acercó al principió vi la escena un poco preocupada pues por lo que se veía hasta ayer no se llevaban bien en la escuela, pero ya habían pasado más de una hora y media desde que se sentaron ahí a platicar.

Por momentos veía cómo mi "pequeño" sonreía y era SU sonrisa, no esa falsa que utilizaba para deslumbrar chicas, tenía más de dos años que no lo veía interactuar así con alguien, ni siquiera con sus propios hermanos.

En eso llegaron Alice y Rose que venían cargando unas sillas para sentarse junto a nosotras…

-Qué tanto miras mamá?- me pregunto Alice siguiendo mi mirada- Es… es Edward?... con… con Bella?... y… riéndose?- Alice había dicho todo por partes por el asombro.

-Si Alice, ese es TU hermano- le conteste mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Será… posible?- sus ojitos brillaban acuosos, ella y yo somos las que más hemos sufrido con el cambio de Edward- ves mamá, te dije que el mudarnos aquí traería cosas buenas o mejor dicho… PERSONAS buenas.

-Tenías razón como siempre hija, pero prométeme algo!- la mire directo a sus dorados ojos para que comprendiera la seriedad del asunto.

-Si mamá te lo prometo.

-Ok, ya lo prometiste!. Acabas de prometer no meterte entre lo que pueda suceder allá- le dije señalando con mi cabeza a los dos chicos que seguían riéndose- deja que las cosas sucedan cómo tiene que ser, no intervengas ni para lo que tu creas que está bien, de acuerdo?

-Si eso me regresa a mi hermano… te prometo mantenerme un kilómetro a la redonda.

Le di un beso en su frente y ahora si me dedique ver a jugar a mi esposo e hijo contra nuestros nuevos vecinos, amigos y quién sabe… quizás en un futuro algo más…


	13. Pensamientos

**CAPITULO 13:**

***PENSAMIENTOS***

**Edward Pov**

Nunca la había pasado tan bien desde mi 16 cumpleaños, y no terminaba de creer que eso fuera posible y además con alguien prácticamente… extraño, una chica que no conocía hasta hace una semana atrás, que era mi compañera de clases y vecina, que ella y su prima con mi hermano y yo nos declaramos la guerra. Una chica realmente linda que usa una expresión altanera y presumida con los demás pero que por una extraña razón se presenta tal cual es conmigo, tímida y humilde.

Ayer después de la "agradable" sorpresa que me dio mi madre por mi cumpleaños, necesitaba un respiro, me sentía abrumado y frustrado así que me fui a sentar a la banca que está en la orilla del bosque y cuando menos lo espere Isabella se acercó para que hiciéramos las paces, algo que me pareció muy extraño pero que conforme avanzaba nuestra charla fui comprendiendo mejor.

Hablar con Isabella fue algo raro, me sentía bien, no necesitaba mi apariencia de rompecorazones, era fácil conversar de cualquier cosa, y los silencios no eran incomodos en absoluto, tampoco podía ir y contarle toda mi vida y secretos pero era un gran paso el que pudiera platicar con alguien sinceramente, sin mencionar que era una chica y en ningún momento intente besarla o algo por el estilo.

Platicamos de la escuela y de muchas otras cosas sin importancia, nos reímos muchísimo por las locuras que yo le contaba de mis hermanos y en cambio ella me contaba algunas otras de los suyos, me comentó la situación de Rosalie y Jasper y me entere que no eran parientes de sangre pero que todos se querían como si de verdad lo fueran pues desde muy chiquitos se criaron juntos.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y los insectos comenzaron a aparecer donde estábamos sentados así que decidimos integrarnos a los demás pues ya habíamos estado varias horas apartados de ellos.

-Mmmm… creo que es hora de regresar estos mosquitos ya me tienen desesperado- le dije mientras espantaba a los intrusos con las manos.

-Uy que delicadito- se burlaba de mí y eso que apenas habíamos hecho las pases.

-No llevamos ni medio día de amistad y ya te burlas de mí?- estaba bromeando con ella pero de repente se ruborizó muchísimo.

-Lo… lo siento… yo- la corté antes de que siguiera balbuceando.

-Estoy bromeando Isabella pero en verdad no me gustan los insectos y tú eres mujer así que yo creo que tampoco te agradan- me levanté de la banca para ir con los demás- vamos? – pregunté extendiéndole mi mano.

Ella se le quedo observando y después me miro a los ojos, nos enganchamos el uno al otro y pasados unos minutos ella tomó mi mano y se levantó, pero al momento en que lo hizo una descarga me recorrió de pies a cabeza y la fuente era donde nuestros cuerpos se unían. Ella pareció sentir lo mismo pues retiro su mano rápidamente y bajo la mirada.

-Mmmm, vamos que tal vez ya se hayan ido los miembros de mi familia y ni cuenta me di- dijo ella avanzando lentamente hacia la casa.

-Si claro, pero no te preocupes que si te dejaron aquí, nosotros podremos llevarte- "ojala y se hayan ido sin ella" pensé.

-Gracias- íbamos llegando a la casa y se escuchaban muchas risas- parece que no se han ido pero creo que tampoco me echan de menos- me dijo.

-De seguro Emmett y Alice se están peleando por la atención de los demás y están haciendo sus locuras causando la risa de todos- le dije mientras aparecíamos por la puerta de la sala donde estaban los demás reunidos; ella solo sonrió.

-Pero mira quienes aparecieron! Pensé que se habían perdido en el bosque y el lobo feroz se los había comido!- gritó mi hermano desde el centro de la reunión.

-Emmett deja a los chicos en paz!- le reprochó mi madre.

-Bella, ya casi íbamos a ir a buscarlos, es tarde y tenemos que descansar- le dijo su madre desde el sofá junto a su padre.

-Claro mamá, cuando ustedes digan nos podemos ir- le contestó educadamente, y se sentó en medio de sus padres, por lo que yo me senté junto a mi hermana que quedo entre Jazz y yo.

Mire a todos los presentes y observé como mis papás miraban cariñosamente a Bella, Alice y Jasper me miraban a mí de forma desconcertante y pícara a la vez, los señores Swan seguían pendientes de las babosadas de mi hermano pero abrazaban a su hija y Rosalie le enviaba dagas por los ojos a su prima, creo que iban a tener problemas cuando llegaran a su casa.

Pasamos pocos minutos más cuando se despidieron nuestros invitados, mi hermana quedó de ir a visitar a las chicas al otro día y convencimos a Jasper de que el viniera a pasar el rato con nosotros. Bella se despidió con un abrazo de todos y cuando llego a mí me susurró un "feliz cumpleaños" y la electricidad nuevamente apareció pero ahora con más intensidad.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy raro, pero agradable y la protagonista no era nada más y nada menos que Isabella Swan.

**Bella Pov**

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…1…2…3…

Llevaba haciendo lo mismo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, contaba para no explotar ante mi prima y empezar una pelea; Rosalie estaba caminando de un lado a otro por toda mi habitación, maldiciendo y reprochándome mi nueva "amistad" con los hermanos Cullen. Estábamos en Seattle, y ya era miércoles, mi prima ha estado insoportable conmigo desde el domingo, pues según ella yo la traicione, bah!

Ella es la que no le quiere dar una oportunidad a esos chicos, Jazz y yo hemos tratado de convencerla pero solo logramos que se enoje más, y para colmo se desquita siempre conmigo.

Durante esta semana empezaron las clases oficialmente, hasta ahorita parece que no son muy complicadas espero que así sea con el paso de los meses, por lo regular Alice ahora ha tomado el lugar de Jazz pues ahora es ella la que siempre anda con Rose y conmigo durante todo el tiempo en la Universidad, y Jazz siempre anda con los hermanitos Cullen, el día de hoy comimos juntos pero el ambiente era un poco pesado por la antipatía y mal humor de Rosalie.

-Rose ya deja de moverte por favor!- ya comenzaba marearme solo de verla.

-Tu eres una ingrata, no sé cómo puedes ser su amiga, es que te volviste loca?- me reprochaba furiosa.

-Cuántas veces hemos discutido esto los últimos cuatro días?- le pregunte levantándome de mi cama- es qué acaso nunca lo vas a superar?-

-Mira Isabella…- me amenazaba con su dedo.

-Niñas!- entro mamá a mí habitación- ya dejen de pelear, Rosalie no tiene nada de malo que tus hermanos se lleven con esos chicos, tú deberías darles una oportunidad…

-Ni loca les…-Rosalie interrumpiendo

-Señorita estoy halando yo, sino quieres ser su amiga, ok pero no te molestes porque Bella y Jasper si lo sean! Así que ahora quiero que salgas de esta habitación y no quiero volverlas a escuchar discutir por lo mismo está claro?- mi mamá era alcahueta y muchas veces se comportaba como una adolescentes pero en momentos como este realmente parecía una madre estricta.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema- aseguré mientras tomaba un libro y regresaba a mi cama.

-Ash!- Rose salió indignada de mi recamara.

-Dentro de poco estará la cena- dijo mi madre mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Ok mamá…

No sé por qué Rose es así, una vez que decidió que los hermanos Cullen le caerían mal, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer; Emmett ha sido alegre y amable conmigo en estos tres días, me llama muñequita y en ocasiones me lleva abrazada entre clase y clase; casi, casi se podría decir que mi relación con él es igual a la que tengo con Jazz, el que se pone un poco celoso por lo mismo.

Alice, es una chica genial y después del fin de semana en Forks ya la considero mi amiga, ella es muy perceptiva y últimamente me entiendo más con ella que con Rose, Alice es la mediadora en nuestras constantes discusiones y se encarga de que el asunto no se nos salga de las manos.

Edward, ese chico con el que me pase una agradable tarde (suspiro)… pues me he dado cuenta que su actitud arrogante y coqueta que tiene en la escuela, es una máscara muy parecida a la mía, sé que algo le pasó y que eso ha sido un factor importante para que no se muestre tal cual es con todos; no sé qué es lo que me orilla a querer estar cerca de él, pero en los momentos que solo estamos nosotros es… especial. Ambos nos abrimos consciente o inconscientemente y es algo realmente agradable. Sin embargo esos momentos no se han dado mucho durante clases.

Cuando estamos todos juntos o los chicos andan por su lado y nosotras por el nuestro seguimos utilizando nuestro caparazón, he visto cómo coquetea con cuanta chica se le atraviesa a él y a los otros dos, mientras que yo me dedico a caminar por los pasillos como todo una top model ignorando a todos los babosos que se nos acercan y a todas las envidiosas que nos regalan miradas de odio.

Las clases han ido bien, en la mayoría nos sentamos por parejas y en casi todas estoy con Jazz, Alice y Rosalie y Edward y Emmett excepto en Biología pues el profesor no quería que Jazz y yo, ni los hermanitos estuvieran juntos y a pesar de todos los ofrecimientos que recibimos los cuatro, preferimos simplemente intercambiarnos entre nosotros por lo cual ahora Edward era mi compañero en esa materia. Situación que secretamente estaba comenzando a adorar.

-Bella a comer!- gritó mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ya voy!


End file.
